


I'll Go Anywhere With You

by popchoc



Series: Waking Up [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Adventure, Brazil, Ecuador, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Finland (Country), Fluff, Fun, India, Indonesia, Love, Mild Smut, Namibia, Peru, Romance, Russia, Smut, Switzerland, Thailand, Travel, Wanderlust, poland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popchoc/pseuds/popchoc
Summary: Arizona and Eliza literally go beyond borders in this collection of one-shots, set in the Waking Up universe, but also quite easy to read as stand-alones if you're just in for some lighthearted travel scribbles.





	1. Saariselkä - Finland

**Author's Note:**

> _English is not my first language, I apologize for any spelling errors._
> 
> _Also: Due to some requests, and also to keep things more interesting, I chose to have them zigzag around the world a bit. I know it makes no sense. Call it the world's worst travel plan, just for our sake! :-D_

"You're blocking my view!" Arizona chuckles, as Eliza keeps trying to kiss her - successfully, since Arizona simply can't resist her.

"The view will still be there when I'm done with you," Eliza hums between kisses.

Arizona tilts her head and looks her in the eyes. "You don't know that!" she points out, "It could be pitch-black again before you know it. Besides, you're the one who wanted to show me these green colors."

"That's true," Eliza admits, "But now that we're here, I really want to show you all the other colors of the spectrum as well." Her mouth curls into a mischievous smile, drawing a loud laugh from Arizona.

"Believe me, you just did!" she giggles. "The windows are still foggy. I bet our igloo looks like that car from Titanic!"

Eliza leans in for another kiss, then snuggles herself into the other woman's arms. "I won't mind leaving a few hand prints here," she muses.

"You know, I really think someone needs to cool off a little," Arizona laughs. "Why don't you go outside for a bit? Hug a snowman. Or make snow angels."

"And leave my own snow angel behind? Never!" Eliza cries out.

Arizona pulls her closer. Eliza's bare body against her own warms her more than the thick blanket that covers them. "Good," she smiles. "Cause right now I really want you nowhere else than here."

As they're both staring at the sky they keep silent for a moment. They are lucky: it's a bright night, and besides millions of stars and the beautiful green glow, they can even catch a hint of violet.

"It's truly magical," Arizona sighs. She presses a soft kiss on the top of Eliza's head. "Thank you for taking me here."

Eliza hugs her a little tighter. "Anytime, my dear!" she answers, her voice soft and warm.

"You know, with all the moving around as a kid, I thought I would be done with it," Arizona goes on. "But now that we're here... I want more of this. I want to travel the world."

Eliza looks up at her. "You could hardly find time for this trip," she scoffs, a teasing smile on her lips.

"Exactly!" Arizona cries out. "Because life is happening. And I'm happy with it - I mean it. I love my life! But one year turns into another, and another, and before we know it they're all the same. Even when they don't have to be. They don't! Cause in the end, it's all up to us, right? To just... decide? And to just... do?"

Leaning on one elbow Eliza sits up a little. She brushes a lock of hair off Arizona's forehead and looks her in the eyes. "You're serious?"

"I am!" Arizona nods, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "In a few years, when Sofia moves for college..."

She falls quiet, and by the dreamy look in her eyes Eliza can tell she's already wandering the world. "Okay," she smiles down at her. "So where do you wanna go?"

Arizona heaves a longing sigh. "Everywhere! I wanna travel down on the Pan American, all the way to Buenos Aires - just to learn Tango dancing there. I wanna fly over the Sahara Desert, even if it scares the shit out of me. Take the train to Vladivostok - and make love on it." She winks seductively, then quickly continues, "I wanna see it all. The gorillas in Uganda. The hobbits in New Zealand."

Eliza bites her lips to keep from laughing. Arizona doesn't even notice. "The seven wonders of the world..." she goes on.

"Now, you know there's only one, right?" Eliza smirks, as she lays down again, nuzzling her face in the crook of Arizona's neck.

"One what?" Arizona asks, a little confused.

Eliza softly kisses her collarbone. "One world wonder. And for you it's actually quite easy to see," she says, looking up again through her eyelashes. "You just look in the mirror!"

Arizona snorts with laughter. "God, you're so cheesy," she exclaims, as she suddenly rolls them over until she's on top. Playfully pinning Eliza down by both wrists, she leans in for a searing kiss.

"And don't you just love it!?" Eliza winks as soon as their lips break apart.

"I do, I love it," Arizona beams. "And I love you."

"I love you more," Eliza whispers.

Lowering herself again Arizona brushes her lips against Eliza's. "Impossible," she breathes, before kissing her once more.

Without leaving her spot she lays down, resting her head on Eliza's chest, and forgetting about the colored sky above her for a moment. "I'm serious though. I wanna go everywhere," she breaks their silence, "But only if you go with me. Will you? Go with me?"

Eliza presses a kiss on her hair. "Oh honey," she hums, "I'll go anywhere with you."

Arizona narrows her eyes. "Wait. Are you..?"

_"If you get up in a jet plane, or down in a submarine. If you get onto the next train, to somewhere you never been."_

"Oh my God! You are singing!" Arizona exclaims, wide-eyed. Eliza ignores her, even when Arizona starts crying with laughter.

_"If you wanna ride in a fast car and feel the wind in your hair. Darling just look beside you - Oh, I'll go with you anywhere."_

Arizona, hardly able to control her breathing, sits up. "I can't believe you're actually singing," she giggles, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "You always hate it when I sing!"

Eliza pulls a face. "Are you kidding me? Your singing made me walk again!"

"Well, I wouldn't say it was just my singing," Arizona reacts modestly, "I mean, you deserve _some_ credits as well!"

"Aren't you the sweetest," Eliza giggles, unable to keep her face straight, as she playfully pushes Arizona away from her. When Arizona mirrors her action it's the start of some serious frolicking, which doesn't end till they are both out of breath from laughing.

They simultaneously drop themselves backwards in the pillows, their hands immediately finding each other, and - as they're facing the sky again - their eyes once again getting hypnotized by the spectacle above them.

"I can't believe it's been two years," Eliza exhales.

Arizona squeezes her hand, softly. "Do you remember it? That day, I mean?"

"The day of the explosion?" Eliza asks. "No, not really. I remember waking up though. I remember how you were there. How I opened my eyes and you were the first thing I saw."

Without saying anything, Arizona rolls on her side, fixing her eyes on Eliza's face and waiting for what comes next.

"You hadn't noticed I was awake yet, and I just watched you," Eliza continues, her eyes still on the sky. "I didn't look around, I wasn't searching for any clues, or answers, or... I just watched you. God, you looked so small. So... broken." She faces her. "I could tell something was wrong, but it didn't feel that way. Because you were there. I just knew, whatever was going on, it would be okay."

Arizona just stares at her. Slowly the corner of her mouth quirks up. "You called yourself lucky," she recalls.

Eliza smiles back at her. "I meant it." She entwines their fingers. "Now, of course I was all high on morphine," she giggles, "But yeah, being lucky and being with you... it kinda goes hand in hand."

"I know the feeling," Arizona sighs blissfully.

"How about you? What do you remember?" Eliza asks her, her voice suddenly a little thin.

Arizona stretches her arm and gently rests her palm on Eliza's face, caressing her cheek with her thumb. "Everything," she answers. "I remember all the good, and all the bad, and all the bad changing into good again. I would never say we were lucky that it happened, but we're definitely lucky for what it gave us."

"A metal plate in my pelvic?" Eliza raises her eyebrow. There's an animated sparkle in her eyes though.

Arizona can't suppress the grin on her face. "Exactly!" she laughs, "Now you're almost as cool as me!"

Eliza shakes her head. "Moron," she smirks, right before she pulls her in for another leisured kiss.

"Now let's talk less past and more future," she quietly goes on when they break apart, their faces still close together. "You're not thinking backpacking right? Since we're not exactly in our twenties anymore."

"Hell no," Arizona snorts again, semi-indignantly. "We're world-class surgeons! Plus you've got like a ton of insurance money!"

"Correction: _we've_ got a ton of insurance money," Eliza sets her straight.

"Right," Arizona chuckles. "So no, no backpacking. Although as long as it's with you I wouldn't mind sleeping in a tent. And I do believe that a backpack trumps a suitcase. Plus I kinda wanna hitchhike at least once in my life. And-"

"Arizona?" Eliza cuts her off.

"Yeah?"

Eliza pulls her close again. "We'll figure it out!" she whispers against Arizona's lips, before closing the small gap between them.

Smiling into it, Arizona surrenders to the kiss, sucking Eliza's lip into her mouth, before their tongues find each other. As their kiss quickly turns more passionate, she feels heat crawling up her spine. Without letting go of each other, she pulls Eliza on top of her.

"The sky is getting dark again," she murmurs between kisses.

Eliza moves her lips to Arizona's neck, kissing the skin below her ear. "Alright," she softly moans, "I guess it's time for Plan B then!"

Without hesitation she moves her mouth to Arizona's chest, kissing her on the soft skin between her breasts, before moving further down - disappearing under the blanket as she does so.

Arizona can feel hot, wet lips leaving a trail down her abdomen. When they reach their destination, she throws her head back into the pillow - relishing in the earth-shattering sensation Eliza is giving her. Within seconds all thoughts leave her head. All but one:

Best.

Honeymoon.

Ever!

... ...


	2. Koh Tao - Thailand

"Here you are! Wait, you're not secretly moping up here, are you?" Eliza laughs as she climbs the ladder to the top deck. "I know how much you wanted to do that  _King Of The World_  thing."

Arizona looks up over her shoulder. "Of course I'm not," she grumbles, a little indignant. "I do have some respect for other cultures, you know!"

They just learned that the front part of the boat, which is decorated with some flowers and ribbons, is a no-go area, as it's kind of a sacred place. Thai people strongly believe that there are many spirits watching over them, and this is their way of honoring those spirits, as well as the goddess of journeys, and ask them for their protection.

Cautiously crossing the somewhat slippery deck Eliza lifts her eyebrow. "Do you really?"

Arizona's expression changes on the spot. "Noooo!" she starts whining like a three-year-old, "I really wanna be up there!"

Not able to help herself Eliza lets out another giggle. She shakes her head, then lowers herself to sit down right behind her most favorite blonde; a bare leg on each side and her arms tight around her. As they both stare at the bow, and the clear water in front of it, she rests her chin on Arizona's shoulder.

"Does it help just a little if I tell you that you are indeed the queen of the world - well, of my world at least?"

"It doesn't," Arizona mutters, before turning her head again and giving Eliza a quick peck on the lips. "It helps a lot!"

They share a smile, then avert their eyes back to the horizon.

"God, I love the ocean," Eliza sighs blissfully.

"You do, huh?" Arizona hums, "Why's that?"

Eliza ponders for a second. How do you explain your love for something? "Because it reminds me of you," she tries.

"You think I'm scary?!" Arizona blurts out.

Another laugh escapes Eliza. "No! Come on, the ocean isn't scary. It's beautiful, and strong, and deep - just as deep as my love for you." She presses a delicate kiss on the glowing skin of Arizona's neck, right below her ponytail. "It's as blue as your eyes - so easy to drown in. And it's full of life-"

"There are sharks in there!" Arizona cuts her off, a little offended, albeit playfully.

"Well, there's a shark in you, too," Eliza smirks. "You might be pretty good in hiding it - looking all cute and innocent like a dolphin half of the time - but I've seen those teeth!"

Arizona snorts. "Ha! Like when?"

"Like every time you feel the need to protect something, or someone. When you fight for yourself, or for your loved ones. Or for your patients! You even kicked me out of your OR once, remember?" Eliza reminds her of the time they'd just met. She hugs her a little tighter, her lips close to Arizona's ear, quietly adding, "It's not a bad thing, you know."

"Alright, if you put it that way," Arizona chuckles. "But if I'm a shark, then you're a..." Her voice fades out.

"A what?" Eliza laughs.

"A pufferfish!" Arizona shouts out, sounding almost proud of her own ingenuity, and whether Eliza likes it or not, she has to give it to her.

"Good one!" she giggles. "So, you know that story about that shark and that pufferfish who started a world trip together?"

"I do, actually," Arizona smiles, and her mind immediately drifts off to their honeymoon, to that moment when she'd realized she wanted to travel when the time was there. And how they'd kept talking about it when they got back home - more and more often, and more and more passionate. Becoming aware that perhaps the time was already there if it wouldn't be for Sofia. So in the end she'd decided to talk about it with Callie as well.

It turned out it wasn't as impossible as she'd thought, it didn't even had to be complicated; Sofia could join them wherever they were on every school holiday, an idea that made the little one so thrilled that she'd almost send her mother off herself before they could properly arrange their sabbaticals.

They both took a year off. They left home on the very first day. Only eight months had passed since that night in the glass igloo.

Twenty hours after their official kick-off they'd reached their first destination: Thailand! They'd explored buzzing Bangkok, visited the temples of Ayutthaya, and the jungle of Chiang Mai. They'd even camped (although honestly, it was more glamping than camping) in the beautiful mountains of Khao Sok. They'd taken their time, since they had plenty of it, to slowly find their way to this small island, that was peaceful and vibrant at the same time.

Once on Koh Tao they'd enjoyed the beaches, climbed to the top of John Suwan to watch the stunning panoramic view (and to make out a bit, as there happened to be no one around) and drank a few too many cocktails while being entertained by the local fire dancers. Yet despite how much they loved all of this already, this wasn't the reason why they'd picked this place.

Nope, the real reason was actually the thing that brought them here right now: on a small boat in the Gulf of Thailand. About to start their first big adventure.

"Are you nervous?" Eliza speaks up, breaking their silence.

Like so often, their thoughts seem to have wandered to the same place.

"Nervous? Nah, I stopped being nervous hours ago," Arizona answers, "By now I'm just scared shitless!"

"Really?" Eliza frowns, her voice a bit worried.

Without getting up Arizona shifts around in her spot to face her. She gently lifts Eliza's sunglasses so she can look into her eyes.

"No, I'm okay. Pretty excited actually!" she beams, her eyes sparkling even brighter than usual. She gently cups Eliza's face, leans in and gives her another kiss.

"Thank you, for making me do this. It might be the last thing we'll ever do in this lifetime, but I'm sure it's gonna be fun!"

Eliza pulls her in by her tank top. "It's gonna be great," she winks, before capturing Arizona's lips once more.

The truth is Eliza had been wanting to learn how to scuba dive for years now, yet because of her demanding job she'd never found the time. At least that's what she'd kept telling herself. Cause in reality a lack of time wasn't the only thing withholding her. Arizona was. Even though her better half was quite athletic - they hadn't stopped running together since the day they started! - and Eliza had seriously never witnessed  _anything_ Arizona couldn't do, she just didn't want to be the one to put the first thing on the List of Impossibles.

So with all this in mind she'd kinda brushed the idea aside. But then they'd started planning their big trip. And this time, as she'd realized she really did want to learn, she'd decided to look a little further. To do some research. It didn't take much time to discover she'd been wrong all along...

Of course they couldn't just go anywhere. But with over fifty dive centers on this island it turned out to be quite easy to find a place with the right equipment and experience, so even Arizona would be able to plunge in. Or, as they'd become very much aware of during their registration:  _now_  she would be. Because while they were filling in all those forms about both their physical and their mental health state, it became awfully clear to them that neither of them would have been able to do this three years ago.

But this is now. And now they are fine. They're more than fine...

"Ladies, you might wanna save some breath there," Jodie announces herself as she climbs halfway up the ladder to the roof deck, "I don't want anyone to be out of air before we even touch the water!"

They break their kiss and look up, blinking into the sun, as they watch their instructor walk towards them.

They'd met her yesterday, on their first day of the course - an Australian girl in her mid-twenties; slender yet muscular, beautifully tanned, her hair bleached white blonde from the sun, but with a wonderful spirit that made you forgive her for being this annoyingly stunning straight away.

They'd spent the morning in a small classroom, learning how scuba diving could kill you in so many different ways when doing it even slightly wrong. The afternoon was for practicing in shallow water, which had been surprisingly fun, even though they both swallowed a gallon of seawater and got weird tan lines on their faces due to their masks.

"Are we there?" Eliza asks.

"Almost," Jodie cheers. "It's time to gear up! Are you ready for your first dive?"

They both get up, careful not to fall over as the boat is rocking on the waves.

"Ready as can be," Arizona smiles at her.

She follows Jodie and Eliza back to the ladder, until Eliza turns around halfway and stops her.

"You don't have to do this, you know. We can just-"

"Now who's the scared one?" Arizona cuts her off, the corner of her mouth quirking up a little, showcasing her dimples.

"I'm not-" Eliza starts, till she realizes Arizona is messing with her. She smacks her on the arm. "Oh, shut up!" she murmurs, though grinning like an idiot.

Arizona mirrors her grin, takes her by the shoulders and spins her around. "Come on, buddy!" she laughs, as she playfully smacks her on the butt, "Let's do this!"

Making sure not to slip or trip, they quickly make their way down to the so-called wet area of the boat. They've already set up their equipment - under close supervision of course - so now it's time to get into their wetsuits and sit down for their last briefing. While doing so Arizona notices the boat isn't moving anymore. They're here. And even though she's honestly excited, she can't ignore that nervous flutter in her stomach any longer.

"So, I have a question," she speaks up, her voice a little unstable, and very much aware that she might look a bit pale all of a sudden, "Why do people actually want to do this?"

Jodie doesn't need to think twice about her answer.

"Because it's freaking awesome," she smiles, before leaning in as if to share a secret. "Better than sex!" Her mischievous smile draws a chuckle from her students.

Yet as soon as she turns away to get her dive map Eliza moves closer to Arizona, whispering beneath her breath: "She clearly never had sex with you!"

Unable to keep from laughing Arizona cracks up, yet before she can say anything in return, Jodie faces them again.

"Alright," she starts to explain, "our first dive spot - and one of my personal favorites. This spot is called Shark Island. No worries though, there are no actual sharks here-"

Eliza coughs. "Not yet!" she quietly mumbles into her fist.

Arizona pokes her with her elbow, shushing her to shut up, though with a crooked smile on her face. Eliza might not know it, but she's actually helping her a lot right now by unleashing the tension a bit. At least it makes her relaxed enough to really hear what Jodie is telling them, which isn't just about the underwater world - they also quickly go over instructions and signals one more time.

And then, before they know it, it's time to jump in.

At least for Eliza, as Arizona has to take the ladder and gear up in the water because of her leg. Floating on the surface she watches how Eliza makes her very first giant stride.

"Oh my God, that looked so awesome!" she cheers as soon as they're reunited at the buoy.

Eliza takes the regulator out of her mouth. "Right?" she grins from ear to ear.

Jodie shakes her head, looking somewhat endeared at her students. "You guys know we haven't even started yet, right?" she chuckles, then continuing in a bit more serious tone: "Okay, no more jokes for now. Everyone ready? Regulators in!"

They all do as told, yet before Jodie can give them the descend signal, Arizona pulls hers out again.

"Seriously, sooo awesome!" she shouts over the sound of the ocean. "Do it again!"

Eliza removes her mouthpiece as well and gives her a stern look.

"Arizona!"

"Okay, okay," Arizona quickly gives in, and they both get ready again.

Yet right when Jodie lifts her hand for the second time, Arizona frees her mouth from the regulator once more, although this time she doesn't say anything.

Both Eliza and Jodie follow her example. Jodie looks at Arizona, then at Eliza, then back at Arizona - her eyes full of questions.

"Oh no," Eliza exhales, "You're not going to sing again, are you?!" She tilts her head, looking at Jodie, explaining almost apologetically: "She does that..."

"N- No, I'm not," Arizona answers, biting her lower lip. "It's just-" She doesn't finish her sentence.

"Just what?! Eliza asks, a little impatient now.

Arizona turns towards her and shrugs - well, as far as the equipment and the surge of the ocean allow her to.

"Just that... I love you," she states in the most nonchalant way, if it weren't for the twinkle in her eyes.

For a second Eliza just stares at her. Then the expression on her face softens. A smile creeps up on her face.

"I love you more!" she smirks, right before putting the regulator back into her mouth, quickly nodding at Jodie and taking the both of them by surprise by deflating her BCD without giving it a second thought - swiftly disappearing and preventing Arizona from having the last word.

Jodie gives her a quick look. Arizona nods at her, knowing they have to follow right away.

With all her gear back in place she presses the deflate button and slowly sinks beneath the surface.

The water is crystal clear and it's surprisingly easy to focus on her surroundings. She looks at Eliza, who's holding on to the rope, waiting for them about six feet down - seemingly at ease.

As soon as their eyes meet, Arizona shakes her head without breaking their gaze. She doesn't need any words. Eliza knows exactly what she's telling her, as she told her this at least a thousand times before.

"Impossible!"

... ...


	3. Rio de Janeiro - Brazil

They have to hurry. They just arrived at their hotel, but since they have to be back at the airport around sunrise to catch their flight to Iguaçu, they only have a few hours for Rio. Which is never enough to see the whole city. Unless they look at it from above.

"Left or right?" Eliza asks as they leave their hotel through the glass entrance doors.

"Left," Arizona answers.

They cross the big avenue and start walking along the boulevard; tall buildings on their left side, the famous Copacabana Beach on their right. The sun will set in about an hour, but the beach is still crowded with tourists and locals blending together. They both look at the scene as they quickly move on.

Then, out of the blue yet without slowing her pace, Arizona pokes her wife with her elbow. Eliza looks aside. Arizona's eyes are twinkling, and she's biting her lips - clearly trying to suppress a huge grin.

"What?" Eliza asks her, narrowing her eyes a little.

Arizona's answer starts with a melodious humming, before she softly starts to sing.  _"Her name was Lola..."_

Four words are enough to draw a big laugh from Eliza. "Oh my God, I knew it!" she cracks up, "I just knew it. And less than a minute! Oh man, I so wish I'd written it down. I swear, I could have won a bet on this!"

Arizona smiles at her, yet continues unabated.  _"She was a showgirl-"_

Suddenly draping her arm around Eliza, she pulls her closer and takes her hand. Spinning the both of them around, she goes on a little louder, like they're the only ones there.  _"- with yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there."_

As they dance together, right in the middle of the sidewalk, Arizona keeps singing, while Eliza just can't stop laughing.

"Come on, I know you want to," Arizona grins in between two lines.

Eliza answers her by giving her a quick peck, before twirling her around on her toes, making her dress fly up a little. Right when Arizona faces her again, she winks, then opens her mouth as well. Fully out loud they both chant:

_"At the Copa- Copacabana. The hottest spot north of Havana!"_

Leaning in, with her lips now close to Arizona's ear, Eliza chuckles, "You do know this song is actually about Cuba, right?"

Out of breath from laughing Arizona finally feels forced to stop singing.

"Same same, but different," she smirks, with the memory of Thailand still lingering in her mind. She softly kisses Eliza's lips. "Thank you for this dance!"

"Anytime, my love," Eliza winks again. "But now we have to go on, or we'll really miss that bus."

The receptionist at the hotel has told them they could find some minibuses at the end of the Copacabana that could take them up the hill. The last one would leave around five - if they'd manage to catch it, they would be up there during sunset. And right now it is already 4:45.

Of course when they get there - right in time - they're quickly reminded that punctuality isn't that important everywhere. The buses are there, as well as the guy who sells the tickets, but the drivers are nowhere to be seen. And when one of them finally does show up, about ten minutes later, he doesn't even seem aware of the time, or of the fact that they should have been half way up by now.

 _"Oi! Tudo bem?"_  he cheers - totally carefree.

"N- No, not to the bay," Eliza tells him, a confused look on her face. "To the statue." She points up, like the statue is somehow hovering above them.

The man's grin grows even wider. "No to the bay.  _Tudo bem_ ," he laughs. "It means: how are you?"

"Oh," Eliza stammers, a bit embarrassed. "In that case, we're great."

As the driver opens the door for them, Arizona leans in a little, whispering underneath her breath, "I knew that!"

"Sure," Eliza snorts, "Just because you speak like five words of Spanish doesn't suddenly make you fluent in Portuguese as well, you know?!"

"Don't underestema-"

 _"Bom,"_  the driver interrupts them with a smile. "So you want to go to the Cristo?" He has quite an accent, but his English isn't that bad.

Focusing on him again, they both light up. "Yes!" they beam in one voice.

"Good, cause I'm going there right now," he tells them as he takes a sit behind the wheel. Apparently they're not going to wait for any other tourists, which is a good thing since they don't want to miss the sunset. The driver starts the engine and maneuvers the minibus into the heavy traffic.

"So what's your name?" Arizona asks him.

He looks over his shoulder. "Guilherme," he answers her.

Eliza squeezes her eyes. "Geal- what?"

"Guilherme," the drivers repeats himself, a patient smile on his lips. "I believe it's Portuguese for William. If that makes it easier."

"It does, actually," she laughs back at him, before sitting back in her seat and wrapping her arm around the blonde next to her.

Guilherme's got his eyes on the road again. Well, sort of, as he's also occupied with his radio, searching for a clear channel. He stops changing the frequencies when he finds some actual music instead of grinding noise.

"Oh, I like this song!" Arizona cheers.

"You know this one?" Somewhat surprised, Eliza raises her eyebrows.

Arizona nods. "Yeah, I heard it in the taxi when we came from the airport," she explains, "The driver was singing along, remember?"

Eliza doesn't, and for a second they fall quiet, until just like before Arizona starts humming again - although this time more to herself.

_"Nanananananana Azul, nana nananaaaa Azul, nana..."_

Eliza pulls her a little closer. "You're right," she giggles, "Your Portuguese is absolutely brilliant!"

"Shut up," Arizona shushes her, "I'm trying!"

"You are," Eliza admits, placing a kiss on her temple. "And you're definitely beating me!"

Softly squeezing Eliza's knee Arizona leans forward. "Gu- Guijer- Uh, Will!?" she calls. Guilherme looks at her through his mirror.

"Who's singing this?" she asks him as their eyes meet.

"This song? I think it's Edson e Hudson," he answers. "It's old, to be honest, but like- what do you call it? Still popular."

"Like an evergreen?" Eliza asks.

Guilherme nods. "Yes, I think that's it."

Arizona sits back again, resting her head on Eliza's shoulder. "Edson and Hudson," she muses. "Those are good names for a twin. We should remember that."

Coughing, like she's suddenly choking, Eliza sits up a little, dragging Arizona with her as she's still holding her.

"Remember that? For a twin?!" she cries out. "I thought we were both very happy with just having one kid? Don't tell me you changed you mind on that?!"

Arizona, trying to keep from laughing, gently directs the both of them back against the backrest.

"Relax babe," she chuckles, "I didn't - I repeat: I didn't! - change my mind. I just mean if we would, in some miraculous way, just  _happen_  to have a twin."

Deeply exhaling, Eliza shakes her head. "Alright, in that case I can promise you that if I ever accidentally knock you up with twins, you can call them Edson and Hudson," she grins.

"Thank you!" Arizona smiles, her eyes sparkling, while her mind seems to wander off. "Or we could have triplets. Then we can call the third one Rio..."

Eliza looks at her. "That doesn't have anything to do with the other names," she frowns.

"It so does! Hello, we are in Rio right now! And, you know, it's- it's all rivers! And-"

Eliza cuts her off by capturing her lips.

"Okay, okay, it does," she breathes against them when they break apart. "It totally makes sense. But, you know, as your wife, I feel like I have to put my foot down here. There's a limit, and that limit is called twins.  _Accidental_  twins."

"Hm'kay, you win," Arizona mumbles, scooching closer. "Now kiss me again."

Eliza does not have to be asked twice. Closing the distance between them once more she nuzzles her nose against Arizona's. Their lips graze, and Eliza drags her tongue along Arizona's lower lip. Though just when she's about to deepen their kiss, she gets pulled out of the moment by Guilherme's subtle cough.

"Sorry  _senhoras_ , we're here. And Jesus Cristo waits for no one. Or actually he does, but the sunset doesn't." He points at the enormous statue on top of the hill and the pink-orange sky behind it.

Eager to get there, they swiftly get out of the bus. As they do so, Guilherme gives them some directions where to get their tickets and find the buses to go back. They both thank him for his help, then start making their way to the ticket sales, till Eliza suddenly turns around.

"Be right back. You go get those tickets," she shouts over her shoulder, as she runs back to the bus - leaving a speechless Arizona behind.

They reunite only a few minutes later.

"What was that all about?" Arizona asks, her forehead slightly furrowed.

Eliza avoids her gaze, but grabs her hand instead, pulling her up with her on the first of many stairs. "Forgot my camera," she pants, a little out of breath from all the running.

"Your camera is in my bag," Arizona points out.

Taking two steps at the time now, Eliza doesn't slow down to look at her. "I mean my phone," she shrugs. "Come on, the sun is almost set!"

Once at the top they walk straight to the viewpoint as it is indeed getting dark pretty fast now. Watching the city beneath them, as well as the ocean in the far back, they realize it's not just darker. It's also getting chilly, especially all the way up here.

"Sweet Jesus, it's cold up here!" Eliza exclaims, immediately putting her hand in front of her mouth and peeking around her. Luckily no one seemed to have heard her. No one, but Arizona.

"Well, even though he is kind of here right now, I don't think he can help you," she giggles. "But maybe I can?"

Standing close behind her, she wraps both arms around the brunette, holding her in a tight embrace. "Better?"

"The best!" Eliza swoons.

Entwined like this, they watch the sky turn purple, then the darkest kind of blue. Before they know it there's nothing left to see but lights. Thousands and thousands of little lights, forming the city below them. The world at their feet.

Arizona closes her eyes and snuggles even closer against Eliza's back.  _"Eu te amo,"_  she softly breathes against the bare skin of her shoulder.

Careful not to break their embrace, Eliza turns around in her arms. She tenderly strokes a lock of hair from Arizona's forehead and looks her in the eyes - as far as the lack of light allows her to.

 _"Eu te amo mais,"_  she sighs with the warmest smile.

Her eyes widening, Arizona can't hide her surprise. "What the..?" she starts.

A crooked grin flashes over Eliza's face. "Will," she just shrugs.

Arizona shakes her head, kisses her, then shakes her head again. Despite catching her a little off guard, Eliza is still waiting for the usual "impossible" though - in whichever language. But this time it's Arizona who surprises her, as she suddenly takes her hand and pulls her with her towards the stairs.

"We're going? But we've hardly been to the statue yet!" she questions out loud, almost tripping over her own feet as Arizona seems to be in a hurry all of a sudden.

Without slowing down, Arizona glances at her over her shoulder. "Will was right, he won't be going anywhere."

"But apparently we are," Eliza mumbles. "Where are we going exactly?"

Arizona turns towards her. "To the hotel," she winks. "To find out if you can knock me up with twins!"

... ...


	4. Baños - Ecuador

"Eliza?"

"Yes, honey?"

Looking down at the young girl right next to her, Eliza stares straight into a pair of big, brown eyes.

"Are you scared?" Sofia asks her.

With the question lingering in the air, they simultaneously turn their gaze back to the deep, wide canyon in front of them.

"A little bit," Eliza admits. "But a good kind of scared. The kind that gives you butterflies. You know what I mean?"

Sofia nods. "Yeah, I feel them too. Right here!" She puts both of her hands on her belly.

"Exactly," Eliza laughs.

"Do you think Mom is a bad kind of scared?" Sofia goes on. "Is that why she's not going?"

Eliza looks pensive. "No," she answers, "I think she's afraid to  _get_  a bad kind of scared. I think she would love to join us, but she's worried that this will bring back certain memories - scary memories."

Sofia looks up at her again. "About the forest?" she asks, "And the plane?"

"That's right," Eliza nods, showing the girl a soft, warm smile. "Mom learned to avoid the things that might really scare her, even if she would actually really like to do those things. So I think not doing the thing she wants makes her very smart. And very brave."

Sofia's lips curl into a smile. "I think so, too," she agrees.

For a second they get distracted by the high-pitched whistling tone of the zipline, about thirty feet away from them.

"Have you ever been bad scared?" Sofia continues her questioning.

"Of course," Eliza nods again.

Sofia narrows her eyes. "Like when?" she asks eagerly. "When were you the most scared ever?"

Careful not to fall off the fence they're sitting on, Eliza slightly turns towards Sofia. "Probably when I had that accident at the hospital," she starts telling. "That was not that long before I met you, remember? I got injured and I was really scared that I would lose my leg."

Sofia lifts her hand and gently touches the scar on Eliza's leg. "Just like Mom?"

"Yes, just like Mom."

Lowering her hand back to the railing, Sofia looks at Eliza again. "I'm glad that you got to keep it," she smiles, her voice warm and sincere, and - as many times before - melting Eliza's heart on the spot.

Lightly draping her arm around her, she cautiously pulls the girl a little closer to her.

"Me too, sweetie," she sighs. "Me too."

They stay silent for a moment, till the sudden sound of someone scraping her throat behind them makes them both look over their shoulders.

"I think you're almost up, right after these people. Ten minutes or so," Arizona tells them. "You guys ready?"

"No!" Sofia exclaims, turning around completely now, "I need to pee again!"

She jumps off the rail and quickly makes her way to the small building at the other side of the parking lot. Eliza follows her with her eyes, while Arizona just keeps hers on Eliza. Not able to hide the smile on her face, she slowly closes the distance between them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Eliza asks her, raising her brows.

Arizona lays her hands on Eliza's knees. "Long enough," she mumbles, right before bending in for a soft kiss. "I love how good you are with her," she hums.

"It's not that complicated," Eliza returns her smile, "I love being around her. She looks just like you."

"Ha! I think someone forgot her contact lenses this morning!" Arizona snorts.

Eliza gives her a playful poke against the shoulder. "You know what I mean," she laughs. "She's got such a great example in you. Being this curious, and wise, and funny. And so, so good-hearted." Her smile grows even warmer. "She really is a mini-you."

Suddenly her expression changes. "I uh- I wasn't completely honest though," she continues, making Arizona frown. "I'm sorry, I know how much you value honesty, but-"

"Honest about what?" Arizona interrupts her.

"About my scariest moment," Eliza clarifies, as she jumps to the ground. Now standing opposite of Arizona she gently takes her hands in her own. "The chance of losing my leg was definitely a nightmare, but when it comes to it I believe my biggest fear was, well... losing you." She averts her eyes, looking a bit shy all of a sudden. "I know it sounds ridiculous, pathetic even, but I can't remember ever being as scared as when I thought we weren't going to make it."

Arizona softly squeezes her wife's hands. "You know what I believe?"

Eliza cocks her head, waiting for what comes next.

"I believe we need a little fear sometimes," Arizona continues. "Fear shows us what's important. It makes us aware of the things we don't want to lose. Makes us fight for those things we really care about. So when you look at it that way, there really is no such thing as a ridiculous fear." She gives a half-smile. "And just so you know, that moment is quite high on my list, too."

Eliza's mouth curves into a smile. "We were wrong though," she grins, lifting the heaviness that fell over them.

Arizona grins back at her. "Boy, were we wrong!" she roars with laughter. Moving Eliza's hand towards her lips, she presses a kiss on top of her wedding ring.

"I guess it's not always a bad thing to be wrong, huh?" Eliza muses as she closes the small space between them to capture Arizona's lips with her own.

"I guess not," Arizona chuckles into their kiss. "So tell me... have you ever since then been scared like that?"

Gazing into her eyes, Eliza tenderly tucks a lock of blonde hair behind her wife's ear. "About losing you? Never! I simply won't let you go!"

"Oh, is that right?" Arizona questions, pressing her lips together and taking a small step backwards.

"Yes, that's right!" Eliza cries out, swiftly grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and pulling her back. "I told you in my vows, remember?"

With her smile growing even bigger, Arizona's eyes light up.

"Like it was yesterday!" she breathes, before giving Eliza another peck. This time they don't get the chance to deepen their kiss though, as Eliza is suddenly pulled backwards.

"Come on, it's our turn!" Sofia, showing up out of nowhere, cheers.

Eliza takes a deep breath, telling Arizona how nervous she actually is, then turns around with a big smile on her face. "Is it really? Let's go then!"

While they go get their instructions and equipment Arizona waits for them at the platform. When she sees them again, walking towards her, she can't help but laugh. They're both wearing big, white helmets.

"Oh my God," she snorts, "You look just like that little chicken, the one with the egg shell. What's his name... Calimero!"

Eliza pulls a face. "It's an injuuuuustice, it is!" she playfully wails, before cracking up - just like Arizona.

Sofia looks from one to the other, a confused look on her face - the hilarity is clearly beyond her. She shakes her head. "Dorks," she sighs in a way only a preteen can, and making them laugh even harder.

"Zip it, my precious egghead!" Arizona chuckles, as she wipes the tears from her face. She taps her daughter on top of her helmet. "Now have fun. And be safe!" She turns towards Eliza, who's harness is just getting attached to her zipline. "You too, babe. Have a good flight!"

Eliza - already in a horizontal position, as this is the type of zipline that will make them whiz face down - lifts her head. "You know I blame you for this, right?"

Somewhat indignant, Arizona pulls a face. "What did I do?!" she cries out, wide-eyed.

"Uhm, you made me fall in love with you," Eliza points out. "I'm pretty sure I'd still be consulting, or fixing bones - instead of running the risk of breaking my own, if you hadn't put this spell on me. Making me wanna be with you, always and literately everywhere!"

Trying to suppress another giggle, Arizona shrugs. "I'm sorry love, I guess I just can't help being this awesome."

Eliza playfully grumbles.

"It's never too late to go back, you know?" Arizona continues with a small wink.

Acting like she's giving it some serious thought Eliza looks pensive for a moment, until the hint of a grin flashes over her face. "I'd rather jump of this cliff!"

Before Arizona can respond to this kind-of love declaration, they get interrupted by the zipline-guy, who just secured the last line - the one between Eliza and Sofia, keeping the two of them together as they'll fly across the canyon.

 _"Listo?"_  he asks them.

Sofia looks up at him.  _"Listo!"_  she cheers - her voice eager and excited.

"Listo?!" Eliza asks, sounding way less steady now. "What does listo mea-  _eeaaaan_?"

Right then they both get a soft push, making them scream, though in very different ways.

Laughing out loud, Arizona watches them go. Watches how they quickly seem to relax a bit, enough to spread their arms and look around, at their surroundings and at each other. Their screaming turns into cheering and laughter, echoing against the high walls of the canyon, and Arizona realizes it's the best sound she ever heard.

They keep flying forward, getting closer to the other side now, swiftly turning into little dots.

Arizona turns around and walks back to the  _chiva_  - the colorful truck that is serving as public transport. As Sofia and Eliza were the last two on the lines, Arizona is the last of the less daring tourists to be back at the bus. It leaves as soon as she sits down, crossing the bridge to the other side, where they pick up the group of daredevils before they continue the tour.

"Did you see me?!" Sofia bounces on her feet, still pumped up on adrenaline.

"I did," Arizona laughs, "And I heard you, too!"

Sofia and Eliza both climb into the  _chiva_ , where Eliza sits down next to Arizona, while Sofia takes a seat in front of them, together with some kid she's talking with. Arizona leans forward and ruffles her hair. "Proud of you, Pumpkin," she tells her, yet her voice gets drown out by the very loud music that suddenly pops out of the speakers.

Arizona sits back again, resting her hand on Eliza's knee. "And proud of you, too!" she tells her, raising her voice a bit so she can actually hear her. "How was it?"

"To die for!" Eliza smirks.

"What?"

Eliza wraps her arm around Arizona and pulls her closer. With her lips close to the blonde's ear she gives it another try. "It was surprisingly fun," she continues. "Freaking scary, but fun. Especially because we got to do this together."

As if on cue they both look at Sofia again, who's now fervently singing along to Despacito - after all this years people still seem to believe tourists can never get enough of this track. And based on Sofia's reaction, you can almost understand.

 _"Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito._ _Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito,"_  the little Latina sings in perfect Spanish.

"See?" Eliza laughs, "A true mini-you!"

Arizona joins in her laughter. "Except for the Spanish!" she giggles, "But honestly, I believe that might be a good thing here. I don't think I really wanna know what she's singing about!"

Eliza mirrors her crooked grin, before squeezing her even closer against her. She presses a kiss on her temple.

"Talking about honesty," Arizona goes on. "That thing you told me earlier, about not being totally honest to her? Don't beat yourself up. You think I tell her everything?"

"No?" Eliza tries somewhat hesitantly.

"Hell no!" Arizona laughs again. "She might be ten already, but she's also  _just_  ten. She doesn't have to know everything - even though she wants to."

Eliza raises her brow. "But you're always advocating for honesty!?"

"Yes, because I do believe it's important," Arizona nods, "But I also believe that it's our job as adults to protect children from unnecessary worries. And to keep their world fun and easy and miraculous. It's sad enough that she doesn't believe in Santa and the Tooth Fairy anymore..." Her voice fades out as her mind drifts off to that time when her babygirl actually still was a baby girl.

The sudden braking of the bus brings her back to the here and now. They arrived at their final destination of today: the  _Pailon del Diablo_  waterfall.

Even though they visited one of the biggest waterfalls in the world just a few weeks ago, they both knew straight away they didn't want to skip this one - for one because this time Sofia is with them.

The girl runs ahead of them as they start the fifteen minute walk through the rainforest, to the cascade. The closer they get, the more damp the air becomes. The cool, moist feeling on her skin brings Arizona back to the rainy days of Seattle.

"What's with the smile?" Eliza asks her, while softly squeezing her hand.

Arizona tilts her head to look at her. A small, melancholic sigh escapes her. "Just memories," she answers.

She doesn't get the chance to explain, as Sofia suddenly pops up again, squeezing herself in between them and grabbing them both by the hands. "Come on, it's right there, I'll show you!" she exults, pulling them with her with a surprising strength.

A few steps farther on the pathway curves left and there it is indeed. It might not be Iguaçu, but it's definitely a big boy!

"Have you ever seen a waterfall as big as this one?" Sofia beams, clearly impressed by the wonderful miracle of nature.

Arizona and Eliza look at each other, sharing a warm, understanding smile.

"Never!" they lie in unison.

And with that the three of them start climbing down the slippery, winding stairs. Ready to be amazed... and to get completely soaked!

... ...


	5. Trans Siberian Express - Russia

The town is called Krasnoyarsk. They've got exactly twenty-five minutes to get an impression of it, but they use their scarce time to say goodbye to their new friends, with whom they've shared a cabin for the last three days.

Side by side they watch the two Russian girls leave the platform. When they're completely out of sight, they turn to face each other.

"Snacks?" Eliza asks.

"Oh yes!" Arizona nods fervently. "And let's look for some fruit as well. I'm craving for some vitamins!"

When they boarded the train in Moscow, earlier this week, neither of them had ever made a long train journey before. However, they'd gotten used to the typical train life in no time. They quickly found out it's actually just like camping. It's a bit cramped. It's a social place, with quite some chitchat going around. There's a queue for the toilet (with more chitchat), usually right when you really need to go. And there's no kitchen, except for some hot water device - making their diet mainly consist of instant noodles.  
For some actual meals (and beer!) there is a restaurant carriage as well, serving some decent food (and beer!), but it's closed half of the time, so they've learned to stock up on small snacks on every occasion they get - i.e. on their short stops on those middle of nowhere train stations.

Even though it's almost midnight the small shop on the platform is still open - or maybe this is the only half hour a day that it isn't closed? - and there are also still some sales people around. One of them is selling fresh cherries.

"Oh, let's get those!" Arizona cheers.

Eliza checks her watch. "Four minutes left. You get those. I'll run over there to get us some bread and instant coffee," she tells as she already turns around.

"See if they've got wine as well!" Arizona calls after her, not sure if Eliza can hear her over the noise of the crowded platform. "And don't you dare miss this train!"

Making sure not to miss the train is rule number one of the Trans Siberian Express. The train waits for no one and catching up on it is kind of impossible.

Arizona buys the cherries, then climbs the steep steps to get back onto the train. With everybody boarding around the same time she gets trapped in some kind of traffic jam, which is why she gets to their cabin almost the same moment as Eliza, who walks up to her from the other side. They meet in front of their door, right when the train starts to move again.

After one glance into their cabin, they look at each other, both showing the same surprised expression on their face.

"No new people?" Eliza questions out loud.

"That can't be right, right?" Arizona wonders, squinting her eyes a bit. "Let me check with the provodnik!"

She makes her way through the narrow corridor again. When she finds the woman who's in charge of their carriage, she points at their cabin.

"Just us?" she asks, "No one else?"

Their provodnik is a friendly, helpful lady, yet her English isn't very strong. She seems to understand Arizona though. She shakes her head.

 _"Net,"_ she answers, _"nikto!"_ To make herself even more clear, she shakes her head again.

Arizona's face lights up, but she doesn't want to get her hopes up yet - after all, this does sound a bit too good to be true.

"Till when?" she asks, tapping her watch.

The provodnik points at the schedule at the wall. "Irkutsk," she tells her.

Arizona looks at the timetable. Irkutsk, that's almost seventeen hours away from here. They just got a private cabin for seventeen hours!

"Yay!" she exclaims, turning towards the woman again, only to find out that she's already busy with other things. Which is fine, she wasted enough time already!

Back at their cabin Arizona casually leans against the open door frame. "Guess what?" she smirks.

Eliza shifts forward to the edge of her seat, her eyes big, waiting for what comes next. "What?" she asks when Arizona stays quiet.

"Seventeen hours!" Arizona cries out. "This little shack is ours for seventeen hours!"

For a second Eliza just stares at her. Then a big grin crosses her face. "Close the door," she orders, her voice suddenly low and deep.

Arizona cocks her head, a playful twinkle in her eyes. "Yes, ma'am!"

She slowly steps forward, closing the sliding door behind her and turning the lock with a dramatic gesture. She leans against it. "Now what?"

Eliza's bright eyes bear into hers. "You want me to spell it?"

"Well, I do like to hear your ideas," Arizona shrugs. "We both know that this bench - or bed, or whatever they call it - is way too small for the both of us."

"We have shared before!" Eliza scoffs, "You haven't forgotten about that hospital bed, have you?"

A big laugh escapes Arizona. "How could I ever?! That one was still at least twice as big though!"

Eliza looks down at the bunk bed she's sitting on, as if she's giving it a second thought, then looks Arizona in the eyes again.

"Well, if I can't have you  _next_  to me..." she smiles suggestively, while uncrossing her legs. She holds out her hand. "Come here!"

No longer willing to tease and linger Arizona takes her wife's hand into her own and swiftly closes the two-step distance between them. She straddles her lap, gently wrapping her arms around Eliza's neck.

"Well, hello there," Eliza whispers.

"Hello to you, too," Arizona softly breathes as she's already leaning in to connect their lips. Yet right when they're almost touching, Eliza pulls back and brings her hand between their faces. "Cherry?" she asks.

Caught off guard, Arizona snorts with laughter. "Yes, please!" she chuckles.

Eliza holds up the cherry in front of her. Arizona leans in again - this time to slide her tongue around the juicy fruit, ever so slowly, before closing her teeth around it to bite it of the stem. Still in slow motion, she starts to chew, making sure she keeps their eyes locked the whole time.

"Sweet Jesus," Eliza moans, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I could ask you the same," Arizona murmurs, right after she swallows the fruit, and before pulling the pit out of her mouth. She quickly throws it in one of the used cups on the table. "You know these things are lethal, right?"

Eliza caresses Arizona's bottom lip with her thumb. "Because of the cyanide?" she asks in return. "I think that's only when you bite them. Or when you swallow like a thousand."

"In that case I'll swallow the next nine hundred ninety-nine. And if they'd ever put me in some arena, I'll even take that last one - for you," Arizona winks, before closing the gap between them, sharing the sweet taste of the cherry. Their kiss deepens as soon as their tongues meet.

Eliza's hands gradually find their way up from Arizona's waist to the sides of her boobs. She strokes them with her thumbs, moaning into the blonde's mouth when she feels her nipples harden under the touch of her fingers. "Mmm, so sensitive," she sighs.

"You know me," Arizona smiles against her lips, "I'm like wax in your hands." She kisses her again, slowly dragging her tongue across Eliza's lips, before quietly adding: "And your mouth."

Eliza raises her brows - playfully. "Is that a request?"

"Hm, just a hint mayb-ooooh" Arizona inhales sharply, as Eliza doesn't exactly wait for her reply, but promptly lifts Arizona's shirt high enough to kiss the swell of her breast. Finding her nipple in the blink of an eye, she circles her tongue over the silk of the bra, marking the spot, before sucking the hard peek into her mouth.

Clutching at her shoulders, Arizona arches her back. A gasp of pleasure escapes her. Beyond her control her body starts to writhe.

"I- I need you naked," she stammers. "N- Now!"

Eliza looks up at her again, her eyes darkened with desire. The corner of her mouth quirks up.

"On the count of three?" she suggests, just as impatient.

Arizona is up on her feet before Eliza's even finished. "Onetwothree," she exclaims in one breath, her top already flying to the other side of the cabin and drawing another giggle from Eliza. She doesn't wait to follow her example though. All together it takes them ten seconds at most to strip down and to find themselves back in the same position, with Arizona straddling Eliza's hips again.

Their mouths find each other, even more hungry then before, and their hands start to roam, exploring every inch of skin they can find. The deep sound of their breathing fills the air, as does the smell of their arousal.

It doesn't take long before Eliza's fingers trace down. When she's almost there, she spreads her knees, which opens Arizona's legs as well. Anticipating to what's coming, Arizona holds her breath - letting it out slowly, with a hiss through her teeth, when Eliza finally touches her.

She brushes her entrance to wet the tip of her fingers, then drags them between her folds, up to her clit. As soon as she starts making slow, circular motions, Arizona arches again, tilting her head backwards - her eyes clinched shut.

Without slowing down Eliza leans in and runs her tongue over the sensitive skin of Arizona's throat. Right then Arizona's heavy breathing turns into panting. It's the moment Eliza has been waiting for.

She moves her fingers down again, then lingers. Arizona opens her eyes and reads the question in Eliza's.

"Y-Yes," she groans, "God, yes!"

As Eliza's fingers dive into her, Arizona moves her hips to meet them - eager to be touched in a way only Eliza can touch her.

And she's right. Eliza knows exactly where her fingertips are wanted. As soon as she hits the right spot, she can feel hot juices flow over her fingers. This feeling, this evidence of Arizona's undeniable desire, has always been her biggest turn on. A low moan escapes from deep inside her.

Tightly clutching to the bunk bed above her, Arizona starts riding her fingers. Eliza pulls her closer against her, making sure that every time Arizona lowers her body, her hand hits her own core as well. Their lips search for each other again, resulting in a wet, sloppy kiss.

"Oh my G- Oh! Oh fuck," Arizona pants, as she grasps for Eliza's hand to keep those fingers deep inside, "You're making me come."

Right then Eliza wraps her free arm tight around her waist and turns the both of them around, laying Arizona on the bench in one swift move. She withdraws her hand as she tries to find her place between Arizona's legs.

"Not yet," she breathes, her mouth close to Arizona's before moving her lips down to her neck.

Arizona pulls her knee up till it meets the wall with a loud thud - she knows the thin partition between the cabins isn't exactly soundproof, but right now she can't really be bothered: it gives Eliza the leverage she needs and that's all that matters. Eliza's mouth starts to trail further south till it finds the soft skin of Arizona's chest, making her face disappear as her tongue explores the valley of her breasts.

Feeling how their bodies squirm against each other in a desperate need for friction, and how she can't hold on much longer, Arizona moves her hands to her wife's ass.

"Up! Up!" she whimpers. She pulls Eliza even closer, even more into her, as she knows what they both want. And she's right again.

As soon as Eliza finds her position, she starts to move, rubbing her wet core against hers. Arizona can feel her swollen clit, and every time it hits her own, she feels electric bolts shooting through her body. She buries her hand in Eliza's dark, messy hair, keeping her close, while encouraging her movements with her other hand still on her ass.

Eliza increases her thrusts, grinding faster now, and harder. With their eyes locked, their faces only an inch away from each other, they start panting into each other's mouths.

"N-Now?" Arizona gasps.

Eliza swallows, then nods, almost frantically. "Now!"

They keep bucking into each other, their tensed bodies trembling and shaking, as their release overtakes them - gasping against each other's lips, their eyes shut, and the world around them completely vanished.

As they ride out their orgasms, Eliza slowly lowers her sweaty body on top of Arizona's, resting her head on her collarbone. Arizona wraps her arms around her. Intertwined like this, together as one, with synchronous heartbeats, they both regain their breath.

They stay quiet for a bit, simply being in the moment, until Eliza's eyes happen to find the digital clock above the door.

"Hey," she softly speaks up, "you know what time it is?"

Arizona pulls a face. "You mean in Moscow time? Or in local time? Or in Vladivostok time?!" she grumbles. The many time zones that come with this trip have been driving her crazy ever since she first set foot on this train.

"In real time," Eliza laughs, "It's past midnight. You know what that means?"

"That you're about to change into a pumpkin?" Arizona answers, suppressing a small yawn. She can feel how Eliza smiles against her skin.

"No," she giggles, "At least I hope not! It means it's tomorrow. It's the fifth."

"It is?" Arizona frowns.

"It is," Eliza nods, as she lifts herself up a bit, resting on her elbow so she can stare down into the blue ocean that are her wife's eyes. "Happy anniversary, my love."

Arizona mirrors her smile. "Happy anniversary," she sighs blissfully. "One year already, huh?"

"The best year ever," Eliza beams, before leaning in for a delicate kiss.

"With many more to come!" Arizona muses as their eyes find each other again. "Let's celebrate!"

She sits up, forcing Eliza to do the same, and takes the bottle of wine from the table. While she opens it, Eliza takes the sheet from the other bed and drapes it around them. Arizona pours the wine into their plastic cups and hands one to Eliza. She raises hers.

"To us, Mrs. Minnick-Robbins," she winks.

Eliza raises hers as well. "To us, Mrs. Robbins-Minnick!"

They both take a sip, then lean in for another soft kiss, tasting the wine on each other's lips. With their foreheads pressed together, they open their mouth at the exact same time.

"I love you," they hum simultaneously, making them both chuckle.

"More than anything," Eliza winks.

"More than anything," Arizona winks back at her.

Eliza wraps her arm around Arizona, who scooches even closer, resting her head on the other woman's shoulder. For a moment they fall quiet again, enjoying the wine, the peaceful silence - except for the clickety-clack of the train - and most of all each other's presence.

"I'm so glad we went for it - for this trip I mean. Every day has been so amazing. With all our crazy adventures. But this, this is by far my favorite moment," Eliza eventually breaks their silence. "Just to be here, with you in my arms. I could stay like this forever."

"Me too," Arizona smiles, before noting, somewhat disappointed, "There's no way we can sleep like this though."

"I know," Eliza nods. "But it's just for a few hours. And then we get off the train for four days. No more limitations!"

"I don't know," Arizona mumbles, "That hotel we booked didn't look that charming to me."

Eliza, playing with a lock of hair, tilts her head a little. "Yeah, about that. We're not staying there," she shrugs, matter-of-factly.

Arizona looks up at her, with confusion in her eyes. "What?"

"Surprise!" Eliza exclaims, no longer able to hide the grin on her face. "We're not staying in that hotel in Irkutsk. It's our anniversary! So I rented us a cottage, right at the shore of Lake Baikal. With a view on the snowy mountains. Maybe even one of those funny looking seals visiting our front porch. And best of all: all the space and privacy we could wish for!"

Arizona's face brightens like the sun. "That sounds awesome!" she cheers, "Oh wow, that  _is_  a surprise!" But then her face twists. "I didn't get you anything," she quietly continues, a bit ashamed all of a sudden. She looks away.

Eliza gently lifts Arizona's chin with her index finger, making her look up at her again. "Hey, you give me more than I could ask for. Every day again!"

Gazing back at her, Arizona slowly exhales. Biting on her bottom lip she gives a lopsided grin. "Well, there's always room for  _some_  extra," she smirks, slowly pushing Eliza backwards and crawling on top of her.

"I know we won't be able to sleep on this bench- bed- whatever. But I do know loooaads of other things we can do before bedtime!"

... ...


	6. Malopolska - Poland

"So, when was the last time you saw him?"

Arizona turns down the music and looks aside. Eliza gives her a quick look before focusing her eyes on the road again.

"About six years ago," she answers. "At my grandma's funeral."

Taking her feet off the dashboard, Arizona sits up straight. "That doesn't sound like you are very close."

"We used to be, when I was a kid," Eliza sighs. A small, melancholic smile appears on her lips. "We lived in the same village. Which is really tiny, as you will see. I went to see them all the time. I loved playing in their yard. But then we moved to Kraków - I think I was about six or seven - and since then we only visited them like twice a year."

"But Kraków is only two hours away," Arizona points out, knowing this since they just left the old town. "Not exactly the end of the world, I'd say."

Eliza shakes her head, giving her a half-smile. "To my grandparents it was!" she scoffs. "Of course we could have made the drive a bit more often ourselves, but I guess city life got a hold on us. We were always busy; my parents with their jobs, and me and my sister with school, and later on with university."

Arizona squints her eyes a little. "But you stayed in touch right? Even after you moved to the US?"

"Of course," Eliza nods. "It's just... I don't know. Kind of superficial I guess. It's not that I don't love my granddad, cause I do! But we're so different. His world is so small. And I hate to say it, but he's quite narrow-minded. So he... he doesn't really know me."

She looks at Arizona again. There's something in her eyes. Regret? Or an apology maybe?

"Why do I get the feeling that he doesn't know me either?" Arizona carefully asks. "About me, I mean."

Eliza bites her lip. "Because he doesn't," she quietly admits, before averting her eyes again. "He doesn't know we're married. He thinks I'm bringing a friend."

"But your whole family knows you're gay!" Arizona exclaims, "I met them, they seemed to be perfectly fine with it!"

"They are!" Eliza nods vigorously. "But they also know my grandparents the way I do. They understand, they get how this is just easiest. So they all go along with it." She looks at Arizona again. "I know it's a lot to ask, but... can you, too?"

Arizona gazes back at her. "Y-Yeah," she stammers. "Of course. If that's what you want. I can be just your friend for today."

Eliza's mouth slowly curves into a smile. "Thank you," she sighs, a little relieved. She points at an exit sign. It reads  _Pieniński Park Narodowy._ "We're getting close. The village is just a few miles away from the national park."

They drive for another ten minutes in silence. Now that they're off the freeway Arizona dangles her arm out of the window, preferring the fresh air over the air conditioning, and enjoying the smell of nature and the sunshine on her skin. It's truly a beautiful day. Eliza slows down, then parks their rental car next to an old but charming small house.

"One more thing I probably should've told you," she speaks up again while turning off the engine. "My grandpa doesn't speak any English."

Without waiting for Arizona's response, Eliza quickly jumps out of the car, leaving a speechless Arizona behind. Suppressing a sigh, Arizona shakes her head. She gets out of the car as well and slams the door behind her. By now Eliza is already halfway to the front door of the house, waving at the old man who'd appeared in the doorway.

" _Dziadzia!_ " she calls out.

"Elizabeth!" the old man calls back, spreading his arms to welcome his granddaughter. Their hug looks warm and familiar. When they break their embrace Eliza lightly rests her hand on Arizona's shoulder and starts jabbering in Polish. Arizona doesn't understand a single word of it, but the mentioning of her name tells her Eliza is probably introducing her.

Eliza's grandpa looks at her, like he's sizing her up for a brief moment, then spreads his arms again.

"Welcome, friend!" he exclaims, pulling Arizona in for a tight hug before she knows what's happening, and making her chuckle. Eliza, on the other hand, is too surprised to laugh.

"You speak English?" she cries out, wide-eyed. "Since when?!"

"I learned," her grandpa shrugs. "Now come! Come in!" he tells them as he leads them to the living room. "I made lunch. See, I put the table."

Eliza narrows her eyes, drawing a thin line between her eyes, until she turns around the corner and sees what he means. "Oh, you  _set_  the t-" she starts to correct him, only to stop mid sentence when Arizona pokes her with her elbow to shush her. A quick look at her wife tells her that she should indeed just shut up. She looks at her grandpa again. "Looks great, Dziadzia," she smiles at him, sincerely.

Mirroring her smile he moves a chair. "Sit!" he tells Arizona.

As she sits down she looks up at him. "Thank you, Sir," she smiles politely.

"No, no Sir, just call me Dziadzia," he laughs.

Arizona pulls a face. "I'm not sure if I can," she confesses a little sheepishly, drawing a loud laugh from the two Minnicks.

"Then call me Pawel," he tells her, while making Eliza sit as well. "Now let me get the rest of the food. Then we talk more."

As soon as he leaves the room Eliza turns towards Arizona. "Pawel? Wow, first name basis, huh!"

"Well, we are friends after all," Arizona winks.

Eliza giggles, then looks at the table. "I hope you're hungry. Seems like he cooked for half of Poland!" Continuing, more to herself, "I didn't even know he could..."

"It looks great though!" Arizona beams. "What's that?" She points at a dish on the table.

" _Pyzy_ ," Eliza answers. "It's a type of dumpling."

Arizona moves her eyes from the table to Eliza again. "Ah, like  _pierogi_ , right?"

"Yes and no," Eliza laughs, "It's true that they're both dumplings, or  _kluski_ as we call them, but we've got like a zillion types of those and they're all different."

Before she gets the chance to further explain Pawel enters the room again with two more dishes in his hands. Arizona recognizes one of them.

"Oh, cheese-filled pancakes!" she exclaims. "I love those! What are they called again?"

" _Naleśniki_ ," Eliza smiles, rubbing her hands together.

Pawel looks happily surprised. "You know these?"

"Yes," Arizona nods, "Eliza made them a few times, at ou- at her place."

"I'm not sure if I can compete with her," Pawel laughs, "but I hope you like mine, too. Please, start!"

Eliza, already filling her plate, looks at her grandpa. "When did you learn to cook?"

"After your grandmother died," he starts to tell. "I had no choice, did I? I couldn't even boil an egg. So I took lessons. And I really liked it - not just to cook, but also to learn. Which is why I decided to learn English, too."

Swallowing her bite, Eliza raises her eyebrow. "Here, in this village?!"

Pawel shakes his head. "No, in Kraków. I go there every week."

"Every week?!" Eliza cries out.

"Yes, together with Mr. Wójcik," he nods. "Remember him? He lives down the street. We're in advanced class!" He sounds proud.

"I think it's great," Arizona speaks up, "And so is this food!"

Pawel thanks her by showing a bright smile and pulls one of the dishes towards him. "So tell me, are you also a doctor?" he asks Arizona while filling his plate.

"I am," she nods, and as she answers more of his questions, and asks him about his life as well, they quickly immerse themselves in an engaging conversation - ignoring Pawel's mistakes, since they can still easily understand him, and filling the room with their laughter. For the most part Eliza just listens to the others, an endearing smile plastered on her face as her eyes move from one to the other.

When they finish their lunch and Pawel makes his way to the kitchen again to get the coffee, Arizona turns to Eliza. She runs her fingers through her wife's hair.

"You didn't tell me he was this much fun."

"Because I don't know him like this," Eliza mumbles. "I hardly recognize the man. I mean, he's always been fun, I guess. But, I don't know. He seems different."

Arizona lowers her voice. "You think you could ...?"

"What? Tell him?" Eliza questions underneath her breath. She backs off instinctively, leaving Arizona's hand floating in thin air. "No way! So, he's in a good mood, that doesn't mean... Besides, what does it matter? We'll be gone in a few hours. And he's old. Who knows if we'll actually meet again, before he... well, you know."

"Exactly!" Arizona exclaims, though still trying to keep her voice down. "This might be your last ch-"

The door opens again and Eliza quickly hushes her. She looks at Arizona, her eyes bearing into hers, and she softly mouth the words, "Drop it, okay?"

Arizona answers her with a brief, reassuring smile. She will. Of course she will.

As Pawel sits down and hands them their coffee he starts telling about their neighbors. "They ask about you all the time," he tells Eliza, "About your life in New York. Of course I can't tell them much more than the things you tell me. What do I know about that place? Maybe I should have visited you to see for myself..." His voice drifts of a little and for a short moment his mind seems elsewhere.

"Well, it's never too late," Eliza softly smiles, patting his grandfather on the back of his hand, and knowing that it probably is.

"Why don't you go over and say hi to them?" Arizona suggests, gazing at Eliza over the edge of her mug. "We're here now. I'll help Pawel with the dishes in the meantime."

Of course he doesn't want her help, but as he's getting to know Arizona pretty quick during this visit, he soon finds out she doesn't take no for an answer. Before he knows it she's in his kitchen, elbows deep in the hot dishwater, while Eliza is paying her old neighbors a visit. After he enters the kitchen with the last pile of plates and bowls, he gets a towel and starts helping her.

"Thank you," he breaks their comfortable silence. She could be wrong, but his voice seems different than before.

"Oh no," she smiles at him, "this is the least I can do after that lunch!"

He shakes his head, though she doesn't see it as her eyes are on the dishes in her hands. "For Elizabeth, I mean. For being there for her."

Arizona tilts her head to look at him, question marks in her eyes, and feeling tense all of a sudden.

"Thank you for loving her... the way you do," he quietly continues.

As Arizona realizes she's staring at him, she quickly starts to blink. "Y-You know?" she stammers.

The corner of his mouth lifts - just a little, but enough for Arizona to notice. "I might be old, but I'm not blind," he rightly points out. He takes her hand into his own and slowly pulls it up out of the water, then gently wipes the bubbles off her fingers. Maybe it's the soap, maybe it's just in her head, but her ring looks more shiny than ever.

"Right," she mumbles.

"It's not just your rings though," Pawel goes on as he lets go of her hand and takes another bowl to dry. "She looks different. More... how do you call it? Relaxed. Like..." He looks pensive for a moment. "Like she's at home. But not because she's back  _here_  again, in the village." He turns around to put the bowl on the table behind him, before looking at Arizona again. "She looks like that when she looks at you. You are her home."

This time, Arizona really can't stop staring at him, her mouth slightly open as she's searching for words. She blinks again.

"And you- you are okay with that?" she asks him at last.

His smile grows bigger. "Oh Arizona, how could I not be? My  _droga wnuczka_  looking happier than ever!?"

"B-But Eliza told me ..." Still struggling to find the words, she doesn't finish her sentence. She shakes the water off her hands and takes a step backwards, suddenly feeling the need to sit down. She drops herself on a kitchen chair. Pawel follows her example and takes the only other chair in the room.

"She thinks you would never understand," Arizona carefully tries to explain. Somehow it feels like it's not her place to talk about this. That it's not her right, and that she's breaking a promise. But on the other hand, she hasn't  _said_  anything. She's just trying to... wrap her head around it.

Pawel closes his eyes for a second.

"Maybe she's right," he sighs. "For thinking that, I mean. Maybe I did or said some things that gave her the idea. I probably did." He swallows. "You see, we - my wife and I - we lived a small life. Traditional. We got taught by our parents, and then we didn't go places, and we didn't learn much more. Much else. We heard things, of course, but we brushed them off. Believing our views were the right ones. Yes, I'm afraid we were quite - how do you call it?"

"Conservative?" Arizona tries.

"Yes, conservative. My wife especially. See, I loved her - ooh, I loved her so much. Would give anything to still be with her. But between you and me, she wasn't easy. A tough cookie, I think you'd call her. But now that it's just me, and time has passed, and without wanting to blame her, I do believe she held me back a little."

Another sigh escapes him. He doesn't seem proud anymore, he seems ashamed. Arizona keeps quiet.

"And because of that Elizabeth could never tell me what she thinks. Or who she loves. Or who she is."

A silence falls upon them.

Pawel gazes at the table in front of him, mindlessly picking at his nails. Arizona looks at him. He looks older than he did before, and she realizes she feels sorry for him.

"I know it's not my place to tell you what to do, considering-" she cautiously starts.

"Considering I'm old?"

There's a twinkle in his eyes, giving Arizona the courage to go on.

"Well, yeah," she admits a little apologetically. "I know it's none of my business, but I think you should tell her. In all honesty, it might be too late for New York. But it's never too late to tell someone how you feel. Especially if it's something she really needs to hear - despite what she keeps telling me."

"She will be angry," he states.

Arizona shakes her head, slowly, and with a warm smile on her lips. "No. No, she won't."

Right then the sound of the front door makes them both look at the hallway, then back at each other again.

"Dziadzia? Arizona? I'm back!" Eliza calls, "You're still in the kitchen?" Her voice draws closer.

Arizona raises her eyebrows. It's up to him now.

Pawel doesn't move, except for the slightest nod with his head. Arizona gets up. It's only five steps to the hallway. She meets Eliza right on the doorstep.

"You take my seat," she tells her, "Your  _djadja_  wants to talk to you."

... ...


	7. Inca Trail - Peru

They don't want to take the train all the way to Aguas Calientes, missing out on the beautiful Andean mountain range. But they don't want to hike for four days straight either. Luckily for them it turns out there is a third option: the one-day Inca Trail, from KM 104 - a non-existing platform in the middle of nowhere - all the way to the next world wonder on their list.

The sun is hardly up when they leave their  _hospedaje_  in Cusco, yet burning high in the sky when they get off the train three hours later, together with their guide Carlos and three other tourists; an American guy named Dan and a German couple, Hanna and Tom.

"Ready?" Eliza asks, while adjusting her backpack.

Arizona gives her a smile and brushes her palms together. "It's only 9 miles. How hard can it be?"

Two hours later her smile has faded...

"Are we there yet?" she pants, her chest rising and falling with rapid breaths as she's trying to keep up with Eliza and Carlos.

Not able to suppress a small grin, Eliza slows down a bit and hands her a bottle of water. "Not that easy, huh?"

"Well, you didn't tell me it was going to be this steep!" Arizona grumbles.

Carlos looks over his shoulder. "It's the altitude," he points out. "The thin air makes it harder to breathe, especially when you're not used to it."

"Perhaps," Eliza nods, "Or it's the fact that  _someone_  couldn't stop drinking Pisco Sours last night!"

Arizona opens her mouth to object, but Eliza quiets her by draping an arm over her shoulders and pressing a kiss on her cheekbone. "You're doing great, babe," she murmurs against her ear, "Just four more hours."

Grateful for the support, Arizona's lips curve into a smile. "At least we're not the slowest," she notes, referring to Dan, who's far behind.

"In every group I take there's always someone like him," Carlos sighs, shaking his head with somewhat of a tired smile, "Taking a photograph every two minutes. Or worse: a selfie. Ruining nature just to get the best shot. And making everyone wait."

"Doing what you do, I bet you know every type of traveler by now," Eliza smiles at him.

"I don't want to stereotype," Carlos shrugs with a modest smirk. "But let's say I'm not surprised that we don't get to see much more of the Germans than their backs. Don't get me wrong, I really like German tourists. They're very friendly and helpful. But always sprinting. Always in a hurry. I mean, those ruins have been there for hundreds of years, I'm sure they're still there if we arrive five minutes later!"

He pulls a face, making the women's chuckles change into full blown laughter, until Arizona starts to cough and gasp for air. And this time even Eliza has to admit she needs to catch her breath for a moment.  
They agree to take a short break, while Carlos keeps going to catch up with Hanna and Tom. He'll have them wait till they're are all together again.

"You're okay?" Eliza asks.

Arizona takes another sip of water and a bite of her Snickers bar. "Just a little dizzy," she nods.

"Just take it easy. It's no race. And you've got me to help you get there." Eliza takes a step forward and fiddles with the shoulder straps of Arizona's backpack. "I'm just glad I can finally pay my debts," she winks.

"Your debts?"

"Well yeah, you made me walk once, remember?"

"You make it sound like some kind of miracle," Arizona snorts, "And you know I stopped believing in them a long, long time ago!"

"Which you really shouldn't, but that's not the point here. You helped me put one foot in front of the other. Now I can do the same. At least for the next four hours."

Narrowing her eyes, Arizona frowns at her. "And how are you thinking of doing that?"

For a second Eliza just gazes at her. Then she softly starts to hum.  _"_ _Lean on me, when you're not strong..."_

Arizona cracks up laughing, remembering this one all too well, but Eliza keeps singing without a single blink:  _"...a_ _nd I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on."_

"Okay, I get it. Stop it!" Arizona giggles.

 _"Nobody said it was easy..."_ Eliza goes on unabated, till Arizona playfully smacks her arm.

"This isn't paying debts, this is paying back! Alright, tell me honestly, how long have you been waiting to do that?"

With a smirk still on her face Eliza looks pensive. "Hm, let me think... when did you call me a grandma again?!" Not waiting for the answer she pulls Arizona close, this time to press her lips on the blonde's. "Just let me get you over these mountains... grandma!" she mumbles against them.

Arizona silently agrees in the best way possible: by kissing her back.

When they break their embrace, Eliza picks up her backpack. "Alright, let's go!"

Holding hands, they continue their climb together. They don't talk much, since the steep steps require all the air and focus they can get, but it doesn't take too long before they reach the top (well, one of many), where they easily retrieve their speech abilities as they start walking downhill again.

"I've been thinking about guinea pigs," Arizona starts.

Eliza lifts her eyebrows, a flabbergasted expression on her face. "We are literally on top of the world, with the most stunning views around us, and you are thinking about guinea pigs?!"

"Shut up," Arizona laughs, "I'm talking about the ones we saw this morning, at the market. I think we should buy some."

"That wasn't a pet shop!" Eliza cries out. "They are- Wait, careful here." Now taking both of Arizona's hands into her own, she helps her take a few big steps down, through a narrow, slippery curve, before continuing. "They're being sold for their meat. Like the ones we saw in Ecuador."

"I know that! That's why we should buy them. To save them. I always wanted a guinea pig anyway."

If possible, Eliza looks even more surprised. "You did?!"

"Well, no, I actually want chickens. I have a thing for chickens. Did I ever tell you that?"

Eliza stops abruptly and turns around, wide-eyed. "You want to have chickens? In our apartment? In our New York City apartment?!"

"I do."

"You can't have chickens in Manhattan!"

"Why not? Joey and Chandler had them," Arizona shrugs.

"Okay, first of all, those weren't chickens - technically," Eliza sighs, "And secondly, they also had a real live studio audience. Stop comparing your life with a sitcom!"

Arizona, gesturing to keep walking, chuckles again. "I get your point. But compared to chickens, guinea pigs are not too much to ask for, right?"

As the trail gets wider they're able to walk next to each other again. Eliza tilts her head to the side. Another sigh escapes her, though this time it's an amused one. "Well played, Dr. Robbins. Well played."

Chewing on her bottom lip, Arizona's eyes start to twinkle. "So, we're getting one? Or... two maybe?"

"Sure," Eliza grins, "But not before we get back home! I'm not going to travel with two guinea pigs in my pock-"

She can't finish, as Arizona jumps her mid-sentence, wrapping both arms around her and dancing the two of them around. Their laughter echoes through the trees.

"Okay, okay, enough!" Eliza exclaims, trying to contain her chuckles. "They're waiting for us. And if we don't move on, even Dan the Selfie Man will catch up."

"I know, you're right," Arizona agrees. "One more thing though." She swiftly closes the distance between them, cups her wife's cheeks and pulls her in for the softest kiss. "I love you," she whispers.

Eliza mirrors her warm smile. "I love you more," she answers, almost without a sound.

Arizona shakes her head. "Impossible."

With their faces close together, their eyes locked, they just stand there, enjoying the only view that will never bore them, till they get pulled out of the moment by Dan's voice.

"Now,  _that's_  what I should have been taking pictures of," he remarks with a mocking smug on his face, while getting closer.

Instantly annoyed they both heave a sigh at the exact same moment. "What a dick," Eliza grumbles.

"Such a dick!" Arizona emphasizes.

"Let's push him off the trail," Eliza continues in a soft voice, drawing another giggle from Arizona. "We're in the freaking jungle. No one has to find out."

"Hm, let's not go all Indiana Jones on him yet," Arizona winks. "After all, I wouldn't be with you if it weren't for second chances. Come on, just ignore the douchebag." Hooking her arm into Eliza's, she starts walking again, dragging Eliza with her.

"You're too good for this world, you know that?" Eliza mutters.

Arizona cocks her head. "I know," she grins.

It doesn't take them more than a few minutes to find Carlos, Tom and Hanna. They've been patiently waiting for them, but by now they're well rested and ready to go on. Eliza and Arizona are fine with moving on straight away, but Dan is holding them up once again as he's taking more pictures of the valley beneath them. When he steps off the trail, Carlos speeds forward.

"Careful!" he warns him, "That ground is not solid."

Dan brushes him off though. "Just one more," he says, ignoring Carlos' warning as he turns around to make his millionth selfie. Which is going to be his last one as well, at least for the day, because right at that moment the ground underneath his feet slips away. Before they know it Dan disappears out of sight, shrieking like a wild hog.

Shocked they all run to the edge, relieved to find out Dan only fell down about five feet deep. He's partly covered in mud, which would look really funny if it wasn't for the painful grimace on his face. Without giving it a second thought, Eliza hands her backpack to Arizona and slowly lowers herself down in the shallow abyss.

"Can I have a look?" she asks Dan, who's squirming and grabbing for his ankle. She takes his whining as a yes.

She wipes off the mud and carefully examines Dan's leg, ignoring his moaning and groaning - telling them all to call 911, even though they are completely off the map here, and how his leg is clearly broken.

"It's not broken," Eliza states. "Probably sprained though. But nothing you can't handle."

As he looks at her, Dan finally stops whimpering. "Sure, and you would know?"

"I'm an orthopedic surgeon," she calmly reacts, quickly clarifying herself when she notes the puzzled look on his face: "A bone doctor. So yes, I'd say I know."

She looks up to the others. "Can you guys help me get him up there?"

With the help of Carlos and Tom it doesn't take long to bring Dan back up to the trail. Carlos gets the first aid kit from his backpack. "There's a tiny community about half an hour from here. I'm sure we can get a mule there," he explains, while Eliza tapes Dan's ankle.

"Alright, get up," she tells him when she's done. "Hanna found a firm stick you can lean on, there's no reason you can't make it to that village."

"No reason?!" Dan cries out, raising his voice again. "Do you even know pain? Just because you're a doctor-"

"Let me stop you right there, Dan," she interrupts him, her voice still miraculously calm. Turning slightly away from him, she shows him the impressive scar on her thigh - without any further explanation, since he simply doesn't deserve any. "Now, are you sure you want to ruin everyone's day, everyone who's willing to help you, by crying over a sore ankle?"

"She's right," Arizona interferes, "You can do it, and-"

"Oh, let me guess, you're a doctor, too?" Dan cuts her off.

"I am," she nods, "And I've treated many infants who cried less than you."

He grits his teeth. "And I assume you've got a scar or two as well?"

Arizona shrugs her shoulders. "I guess," she says, while lifting one leg of her pants a little. "If you call this a scar."

With his mouth already half open for his next snarky comment, Dan freezes on the spot - completely tongue-tied. Arizona slowly covers her titanium leg again and turns around. "Carlos, I think he's ready."

She doesn't wait to see who's helping him up. Instead, she grabs Eliza's hand and starts continuing the trail without looking back.

"I should have let you push him off that cliff," she grumbles, drawing a hearty laugh from the woman besides her.

"I think you just did - verbally!" Eliza grins, "I can't believe you basically called him a crybaby, to his face!"

Arizona lets out a harsh breath. "He raised his voice at you."

"There will always be men raising their voices at me."

"Then I will always be there to shut them up," Arizona murmurs resolutely.

Eliza softly squeezes her hand, making Arizona look her in the eyes. "How many times a day can I tell you that I love you?"

Deeply exhaling, Arizona finally sags her tensed shoulders. "I don't know," she answers, the hint of a grin on her face, "Let's find out!"

Without slowing down Eliza wraps her arm around her wife and pulls her close. "I love you. So, so much. More than words can say," she quietly tells her, gazing at her from the corner of her eyes, and swiftly pressing her finger to Arizona's lips as she's about to speak up. "Don't sing!"

Arizona slaps a hand over her mouth, theatrically, and starts mumbling through her fingers. Eliza shakes her head. "Oh my, I never wanted you more," she laughs, and although they're just goofing around that does seem to be their cue to increase their pace a little.

It doesn't take long before they reach the community Carlos told them about. They sit down on a big rock as they have to wait for Dan, who's slowly stumbling towards them since he can clearly forget about leaning on anyone - karma is a bitch after all - and for Carlos to arrange the mule.

"I bet it will be dark by the time we get there," Arizona sighs.

Hanna nods. "I think so, too. But we were gonna visit it tomorrow anyway, right?"

It's true that they will spend the night in some hotel in Aguas Calientes, giving them the opportunity to be one of the firsts to get back up the hill in the early morning. But today's hike does end at a view point and just like the rest of the group Arizona is really looking forward to that first glimpse.

"Maybe we should slap that donkey on the ass?" Tom suggests dryly, "See how fast he can run with Dan on top of him?"

And just like that their annoyance and fatigue rapidly makes place for joy and laughter. Arizona and Eliza share a look of understanding. If their traveling teaches them one thing it's that, yes, you meet dickheads along the way, but more than often you find new friends.

They don't stop cracking jokes till Carlos walks towards them. He quickly explains that Dan can indeed ride a mule to town. They'll have to wait though, at least for another hour. And they were right, they won't make it before dark.

"I'm really sorry," he apologizes, "I know it's three more hours, and that grande finale would have helped you through it."

"It's not your fault," Eliza reassures him. "We'll get there. And like you said, it will still be there tomorrow."

Carlos nods at her. "I know, but still, I'm not happy," he sighs, before looking at all of them with a sudden sparkle in his eyes. "Which is why I talked with one of the farmers. He owns the land behind this settlement. It's private property, but for once he allows you to cross it. If you're up for another steep climb, I'll promise it's worth it."

They look at each other, shrugging, telling each other there's nothing to lose, since otherwise they just have to wait. The part about more climbing doesn't sound great, but they can leave their bags behind, which helps a lot. All in all, the decision isn't that hard. They take their water bottles and cameras and start their little bonus hike - their off-the-beaten-track adventure.

They don't know where they're going exactly, they just follow Carlos' directions and assume they'll know when they get there.

And they do.

As soon as they reach the top, climbing on another big rock using their hands and feet, they're rewarded with a spectacular view over yet another valley.

"I- Is that..?" Arizona stammers.

In the sudden need to share the experience, as if this is simply too much to process on her own, Eliza searches for her hand.

"It is..." she gasps.

Right there, at their feet, bathing in the glorious afternoon daylight, lies the ancient town of Machu Picchu.

This time it's not the thin air but the incredible panorama that takes their breath away.

"I think I was wrong," Arizona mumbles beneath her breath, as she softly squeezes Eliza's hand as a reminder that she's there - that they're both actually here, standing on this rock, this uniquely, hidden spot.

"About what?" Eliza asks her, unable to withdraw her eyes from the view.

"About miracles," Arizona sighs, "They must exist. Cause this... this is clearly one of them."

... ...


	8. Agra - India

It wasn't supposed to go this way.

They were traveling for quite some time now and she loved it - more than she had ever imagined.

Of course she quickly learned that traveling is no vacation. Yes, they got to see all these amazing things all around the globe. They met more interesting people and had more adventures in just a few months than they would have in a lifetime if they'd never left home. And sure, they did enjoy quite some lazy days as well. Palm trees and everything.

She finally got the hammock she once longed for so badly.

But it isn't vacation. The ultimate freedom to do whatever they want turned out to be a job in itself. A fun job, but a job nonetheless. To actually get somewhere you need to plan. To organize. To look a little bit ahead. More often than she intended to.

Traveling is also uncomfortable. The fact that they happen to have plenty of money doesn't mean they like to travel business style. It just doesn't suit them. So most of the time they stay in simple guesthouses instead of expensive hotels. They willingly choose night trains and bumpy chicken buses. One time they even jumped on the back of a motorcycle (well, two motorcycles) to get from A to B.

So yeah, of course they longed for home sometimes. To their own bed, just for one night. To a wardrobe full of clothes. Or their own (hot!) shower.

Sometimes they got a cold, or eaten alive by bugs.

Sometimes they even got in a fight, although mostly for less than five minutes, and mainly because they were just tired. It was all part of life on the road.

But it wasn't supposed to go this way.

She did not come all the way here to stay in bed for three days in a row. But she is. And she's obviously hating it.

After a few days in the capital they took a direct bus to Agra, where they wanted to visit India's biggest highlight the next morning. They couldn't though. At least, Arizona couldn't. She got sick that night.

A clear case of Delhi Belly. How cliche.

And if the many, many visits to the toilet weren't enough, she started to throw up as well - pretty much every hour. And she got a fever. So there was no denying there. She needed bed rest.

Eliza stayed by her side through it all. Dabbing her forehead, emptying the plastic trash can she used as a vomit bucket (traveling also makes creative!) and making sure she drank enough water - even though she couldn't hold it in.

That first night and day Arizona barely noticed it. If it wasn't for the harmonious sounds of a nearby mosque she wouldn't even be aware that time actually pasted by.

After the second night, in which her fever finally broke, she urged Eliza to go out. To explore, so at least one of them got to see the town. And also to not be a nurse for a while, because she knew too well she was a horrible patient, and she hated the fact that Eliza got to see her like this.

At first Eliza ignored her orders, not wanting to hear any of Arizona's arguments, but eventually she listened and went out, though never longer than an hour. She always got back in time to check up on Arizona. To take care of her. To do more cleaning. To bring more water - together with that disgusting ORS to prevent her from dehydrating.

When she went out to get something to eat, she made sure to ask for extra  _naan_ bread, since it was the only thing Arizona was willing to eat.

All this time Arizona didn't do much else than sleep. Well, sleep and, you know... She could basically sum up her days with "Sleep, drink water and struggling to eat, run to the bathroom and/or stick her head in the bucket, repeat". Apparently this was exactly what she needed though: at the end of the second day she could tell herself she was doing a little better.

That was five hours ago. By now she knows she was wrong...

After she drags herself from the bathroom back to bed - quietly, since she doesn't want to wake Eliza  _again_  - she keeps staring at the slowly rotating fan at the ceiling. She is less than a mile away from the one thing she really wants to see here. She can still hardly stand on her feet. They are flying to Mumbai the day after tomorrow. It's all pretty clear. She's going to miss it.

Things really aren't supposed to go this way.

In the morning she tells Eliza to just go. Go see it. Enjoy it.

"I don't want to see you for the next couple of hours," she says. "I'm serious. I'm locking the door behind you!"

Eliza frowns. "Are you sure?"

She's sure.

So Eliza goes, and Arizona crawls back under her sheet. She feels like it's been weeks since she's been outside.

Eliza sticks to her word. When she returns it's already late afternoon. She cautiously enters their room, since Arizona might be asleep, but she isn't. As soon as she hears Eliza come in, she sits up, then leans back against the pillows.

"How are you?" Eliza asks her. "Still throwing up?"

Arizona shows her a weak smile. "Not for the last four hours."

Returning her smile Eliza sits down on the edge of the bed. "That's progress!"

"It is," Arizona nods. "How was your day?"

With her mind seemingly elsewhere Eliza gently strokes Arizona's leg through the bed cover. "Alright, I guess."

"Alright?! You got to see-"

"I got you something," Eliza interrupts her, taking her by surprise by suddenly jumping to her feet. "I know it's quite tacky, but it's the biggest I could find," she murmurs as she starts pulling something out of her bag.

Arizona looks at her, curiosity dawning on her face. She has to wait a little longer to find out though, as Eliza turns away from her with whatever she was looking for in her hands. She makes her way to the other side of the room, where she climbs on a chair.

"What are you..?" Arizona mumbles.

"Just wait for it," Eliza answers. She doesn't look at her. Instead, her eyes are on the corners of what seems to be a giant - and indeed quite tacky - beach towel that she is now pinning to the wall with some push pins. Slowly the image reveals itself.

It's Taj Mahal.

Eliza turns around. "Tadaa!" she cheers, spreading her arms. "If you can't go to the Taj, the Taj comes to you!"

With her whole face lighting up, Arizona beams her brightest smile, showcasing her dimples. Eliza quickly jumps off the chair, crosses the room and takes a seat next to Arizona on the bed. Together they look at the majestic building... and the many,  _many_  colorful hearts and birds and butterflies that are drawn around it.

Arizona turns her head to look at Eliza, and Eliza turns hers to look back at her.

"It's beautiful," Arizona grins. "I mean, it's horribly ugly, but it's also really, really beautiful!"

Eliza's lips curve into a warm smile. "You're beautiful," she sighs. "I mean, not specifically today, but..."

For the first time in days they both crack up laughing.

"So how was it?" Arizona asks with her eyes back on the hideous picture. "Is it really that gorgeous?"

"I have no idea," Eliza shrugs, "I haven't been there. I don't want to visit it without you." She drops a kiss to Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona takes her hand. "So that's what we're doing right now? Pretending to walk through that park, getting closer and closer..?" Her voice drifts off, as if she's already there.

"Yep. Nothing wrong with a little pretending," Eliza muses. "But just for now. I promise you we will get to see it soon. For real."

Arizona sighs. "You mean from the airplane?"

"No, I mean from the ground."

Sitting up more straight Arizona looks at her. She narrows her eyes. "How? We're leaving tomorrow."

"We're not," Eliza says, shaking her head, "I changed our tickets."

Arizona's eyes widen, happily surprised. "You did?"

"Of course I did," Eliza smirks. "I can't build it for you, like whatshisname, that emperor, did for his wife, but I can at least show it to you. We'll go there in a few days. I'm sure you'll feel better by then."

With a blissful sigh Arizona drops herself into her pillows again. "I'm sure I will," she agrees.

For a little while they don't move, or talk. With the distant street noise in the background they just watch the Taj Mahal, featured on a two person beach towel.

"You know, when we get back home, I'm gonna build you a palace like this," Arizona breaks their silence at last.

Eliza raises an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Yep," Arizona nods. "You did all this. Plus you're giving me accidental twins, and two guinea pigs. It's the least I can do."

"Cool," Eliza grins, like Arizona told her she'll get her a PlayStation, or a puppy. She bumps her with her shoulder. "You know it isn't a palace, right?"

"Shut up!" Arizona cries out, though snorting with laughter, drawing a loud chuckle from Eliza as well. When she can finally breathe again, she continues, in a soft voice, "Seriously though, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

Eliza lays her fingers against her wife's jaw, her palm gliding along her cheek until they get lost in Arizona's hair. "Nothing. This is just us. This is what we do, you know?" Arizona mirrors her nod, since she does know, while Eliza continues: "We take care of each other."

For a moment they get lost in each other's eyes.

"There's really nothing I wouldn't do for you," Eliza goes on. "Well, except..."

Arizona squints her eyes. "Except what?"

"Well, I think this is the first time since the day I met you, but..." Eliza averts her eyes. "I really don't want to kiss you right now."

She pulls a face, making Arizona laugh again.

"I can't blame you!" she giggles. "I wouldn't want to kiss me right now either. Despite two tubes of toothpaste!"

"Speaking of..." Eliza starts, moving herself off the bed, "I got groceries."

Leaning her head against the backboard Arizona closes her eyes. A heavy sigh escapes her. "Great, more water."

"And dry biscuits. Cause you gotta keep trying," Eliza winks. She throws the package at Arizona, who opens it and - with some reluctance - takes a small bite.

"Good girl," Eliza winks again.

Arizona looks at her as she squats down to stuff their tiny fridge with more bottles of water. Her stunning, amazing wife, who indeed never fails to be there for her. To love her. It weren't just some empty words in her vows. She shows her every day in her actions.

"Lize?" she quietly speaks up.

Eliza looks over her shoulder, her eyes questioning. Arizona almost never calls her Lize.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Arizona asks with a sheepish grin.

Drawing her brows together Eliza runs her hand through her hair. "What, now?"

Arizona gives a high pitched laugh. "No, when I'm me again, of course," she chuckles. "When I take you to dinner, I actually want to enjoy a nice meal as well. Including desert."

This time Arizona is the one who's winking.

Eliza turns around on her knees and leans her elbows on the bed. "Tell me more!"

"I wanna dress up. Wear a little black dress. And heels! You know, feel pretty again. For you, but honestly, for me as well. I get that traveling comes with shorts and old jeans and tank tops and flip flops, but I really,  _really_  miss being pretty!"

The corners of Eliza's mouth quirk up again. "I know what you mean, I can go for a little fancy as well."

She climbs on the bed and crawls towards Arizona, where she hovers over her. "I can't wait to go on a date with you," she goes on, her voice soft and warm, while she lowers herself and presses a kiss on Arizona's belly. She lifts the hem of her shirt, revealing the nakedness underneath, and grazes her lips over the blonde's skin. "But all jokes aside," she mumbles against it, "you have to believe me, you really do always look pr-"

"Crap!" Arizona loudly exclaims, cutting Eliza off and pushing her away in her sudden race to the bathroom.

When she returns she looks both pale and sweaty again. Eliza directs her straight to their bed, lifting the sheet and covering her with it as soon as she's lying down.

"I'm sorry," Arizona grumbles, about to pass out again, as the circle requires. "What did you wanna say?"

Eliza wipes the cold sweat from Arizona's face.

"I was saying how you always look pretty to me. Even when you're not even trying."

Arizona gives her a weak half-smile. "Good," she sighs, fighting a yawn. "Do you- Do you think you can tell me again tomorrow though? I don't think my brain is still processing."

"Sure, I'll tell you tomorrow," Eliza smiles. She kisses her forehead. "And every day that follows."

... ...


	9. Zürich - Switzerland

"She's Meredith Grey's best friend?" Eliza exclaims, wide-eyed. "Meredith hates me! Hence, so will she!"

"No, she won't," Arizona mumbles, as she sizes up the impressive building in front of her, before turning her head to look at her wife. She shrugs. "Or actually, it's Cristina, so yeah, she just might. But who cares?"

"I do!" Eliza cries out. "Why do we have to see her anyway?"

Arizona takes her hand and pulls her with her towards the double doors.

"Because we're here now," she starts to explain. "And because she's my friend. Maybe not one of my  _closest_  friends, but still. We went through a lot together. And I strongly believe there's this unwritten rule about visiting the people you survive plane crashes with whenever you get the chance."

As they enter the hospital she falls quiet for a second, mesmerized by the spacious entrance hall. With her eyes scanning every detail, she sighs: "Plus she owns this big ass, fancy hospital now. I just really wanna see it!"

Still pulling Eliza along Arizona makes her way to the reception desk.

"Hi," she cheers, "I mean  _Guten Tag. W- Wir kommen für._..  _für..._ " She looks at Eliza, a sudden hint of panic in her eyes. "What's doctor in German?"

The receptionist starts to laugh before Eliza can answer.

"It's alright," she smiles at them, "You can speak English here."

"Thank God," Arizona exhales in relief. "We're here to see Dr. Yang. She's expecting us."

They give their names, then take a seat at the waiting area while the receptionist calls Cristina. Or her assistant, probably.

Arizona looks around again, still amazed. "I can't believe this is all hers. You know when we met she was still a resident, being on  _my_  service - although only once. Cristina and kids don't match that well together!"

Eliza lifts her brows. "Isn't she Sofia's godmother?"

"She is," Arizona laughs. "A title well deserved by saving Callie's, and thus Sofia's life. But I'm afraid it ain't much more than that - a title. Though I'm sure she'd be there when needed. She's got her priorities straight."

"So when did she leave?" Eliza asks.

Arizona draws her lower lip between her teeth. "I'm not really sure." With a pensive look on her face she starts counting on her fingers. "Six, seven years ago, I guess. If I remember well she already left before... before Derek."

"Derek?"

"Meredith's husband," Arizona clarifies. "He was in the plane crash with us."

Eliza narrows her eyes. "Right. And he didn't survive?"

"No, he did. He died in a car crash."

"He survived a plane crash, then died in a car crash?!" Eliza blurts out.

Arizona shakes her head, slowly. A small sigh escapes her. "Don't get me started!"

Right then the receptionist calls for them. Following her instructions they easily find their way to the elevator that brings them to the top floor. When the doors open, Cristina is waiting for them on the other side.

"Robbins!" she grins as soon as their eyes meet. "And the woman who got Meredith suspended!"

"Told ya!" Eliza grumbles beneath her breath, but Arizona ignores her and drags her with her for the second time today.

"Cristina," she cheers, "Or do you go by Madam President these days?"

They laugh and share a hug. When they break their embrace Arizona steps back and rests her hand on Eliza's lower back.

"This is Eliza, my wife," she introduces the brunette next to her, subconsciously pulling her a little closer, ready to protect her in case she would need to. "Please tell her you won't bite off her head!"

Cristina looks at Eliza, giving her a once-over from head to toe. Her mouth sets in a hard line.

"I'm sure you understand that loyalty dictates me to dislike you," she tells Eliza in a calm voice.

"Cristina!" Arizona shouts out, aghast.

But then she spots a little sparkle in Cristina's eyes, right before her lips curl into a small smile. She smacks her friend on the arm. "God, you're such a jerk!"

She wants to look upset, but she can't as she simply can't control her laughter. And she's not the only one. With her arm still around Eliza's waist she can feel how Eliza relaxes as well. How she's even chuckling about Cristina's stupid joke.

Cristina's smile widens and she extends her hand to shake Eliza's.

"I'm just kidding. Mer got over it, so it's all water under the bridge," she shrugs. As she turns around, gesturing them to follow her, she continues, "And between you and me, from what I heard, they were fighting a teaching program that I probably would have rooted for. Not in the far past, but most likely by the time you got around. I got Teddy teaching me how to teach. These guys got you."

She stops walking when they reach a door with her name on it. Before she opens it she looks over her shoulder. "Don't tell Mer, though."

The three of them enter Cristina's office. It's almost as impressive as the entrance hall and has the most spectacular view of the city and the snowy mountains around it. Besides a massive desk and some filing cabinets there's also a comfortable seating area. Cristina tells them to sit down.

"How is Meredith?" Arizona asks, while she and Eliza simultaneously take a seat on the couch.

"She's doing great," Cristina answers, sitting down as well. She starts pouring coffee. "She recently got an amazing job offer in Boston and actually took it this time. So she finally left Seattle Grace Mercy Death behind."

Eliza opens her mouth to ask, but closes it again, realizing it might be better to let this one go, especially when she sees Arizona nodding in understanding.

"That's really great," Arizona agrees. "A fresh start. It's weird though, when you think of it. The idea that we're all really gone now."

Cristina nods. "She was the last one."

Eliza, even more confused now, furrows her brow. "The last one? Aren't most of your former co-workers still in Seattle?!"

Arizona rests her hand on Eliza's knee, wanting to make sure she feels involved. "The last of the five of us. The five who bought the hospital," she explains. "But you're right, most of the others are still there - as far as I know."

"You're still in touch with anyone?" Cristina asks her.

Arizona takes a sip of her coffee. "A few of them," she nods, before she puts her cup back on the table. "I still talk to April quite often."

Cristina's face lightens up. "Oooh, Kepner! I miss her! Or well, I don't actually, but you know what I mean. How is she?"

"She's doing well. Head of Trauma, since Owen rejoined the army."

"Good for her," Cristina smiles sincerely. "Who else?"

As her mind wanders off to memories of the past Arizona cocks her head a little. "Well, there's Callie, of course. And Teddy. Although we haven't seen each other since our wedding. I'm also still in touch with Amelia."

"Owen's wife?"

"Ex-wife, yes. We worked on the Herman case together, remember? Or maybe that was after you left," Arizona murmurs, her voice drifting off for a second. "Anyway, she was also Eliza's doctor. The three of us actually became good friends after that. But then we left for New York, so we couldn't hang out that often anymore."

Cristina leans forward, eagerly. "How about Evil Spawn?"

"Alex? I assume he's alright. Very busy with running my old department, I hope. At least that's what I'm telling myself, as I never really hear from him. I just drop him a Christmas card every year, making sure he knows I'm still around. Still keeping an eye on him," Arizona laughs. "But enough about them! How are you?"

"I'm great," Cristina answers, sitting up straight again. "Excellent, really."

Looking around in awe again, Arizona deeply exhales. "I can imagine," she nods, "You made it. You're officially the Queen of the Cardio Castle!"

"Ooh, I should print that on my business card!" Cristina jokes. "But yes, it turned out dreams can come true."

Arizona lets her hand slip off her lap. It finds Eliza's as if it was waiting for hers. As she entwines their fingers she gives a soft squeeze.

"I know," she sighs blissfully, turning her head to look at the woman next to her. They share a warm smile.

"Ugh, you haven't changed a bit!" Cristina grumbles, though clearly just teasing.

This time it's Eliza who's giving a squeeze, mumbling, "And thank God for that."

Chuckling, Arizona looks at Cristina again. "How about you? Did you find a king to share this castle with?"

"No-one worth mentioning," Cristina shrugs. "My kingdom comes with a price. You know I had to make some sacrifices to get here, and I guess I still have to. But that's okay. Our dreams aren't all the same."

"You're absolutely right," Arizona nods. "But they don't have to stay the same either. I mean, who would have known that I would ever leave ped's to become a fetal surgeon. And then to even pause that for a year to tr-"

"That's right," Cristina interrupts her, "You changed specialties! I read your articles and I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I've got some big plans for our fetal department and I could really use your exp-"

She stops talking mid-sentence when someone knocks on the door. Looking up she continues with a louder voice: "Yes?"

A young man walks in, presumably her assistant.

"Your five o'clock appointment is here," he tells her without paying any attention to her visitors.

Cristina rises from her seat. "I'm sorry, this won't take long," she apologizes to them, while already making her way to the door. "Please, have some more coffee. I'll be right back."

When she's gone, Eliza gets up as well. She crosses the room to the giant window. "Well, that's escalating quickly," she murmurs, her eyes stuck on the view.

"What do you mean?" Arizona frowns.

"Can't you tell?" Eliza answers without turning around. "She's offering you a job."

"So? That doesn't mean I have to take it."

"Maybe not when it's some ordinary job, but come on... have you seen this place?!"

Arizona jumps to her feet. "Yes, it's amazing. It probably  _is_  some kind of medical kingdom. And who knows, she might want to promise the world to me."

"Bu-" Eliza opens her mouth to respond, but Arizona isn't done yet.

"But she can't. She can't promise me something I already have." Taking Eliza by the elbow she gently forces her to turn around. To look at her. " _You_ are my world. You and Sofia. I would never leave you for a job."

Averting her eyes, Eliza swallows. "You sound very sure of yourself. But how can you know?"

"Because I know what I'm talking about. I left it all behind once. Everything, and everyone! I made a few bad decisions in my life, but this was probably the worst one. I couldn't handle it. At all."

"This time could be different," Eliza mumbles.

"This time  _is_  different," Arizona agrees, taking Eliza by surprise, and making her look at her again. "Because it's you now. I loved Callie and it turned out I couldn't be without her. And though I thought it wasn't possible, I believe I love you even more. So yes, I'm very sure."

She pulls her in for a kiss. As their lips touch she can feel how Eliza calms down again.

"Please, don't be scared," she whispers. Still holding her close she locks their eyes. "I will never leave you. Never ever!"

"Good," Eliza mumbles, leaning in and closing the already small distance between them for another kiss, "Cause you're my world, too."

Her fingers curl up into Arizona's hair, pulling her closer - inviting her to deepen their kiss. Before they know it they lose themselves in the moment, forgetting the world around them and thus not noticing the door opening again.

"And here we have our globetrotters," Cristina's voice sounds through the office, "who still seem to think they're on their honeymoon, even though it's been a year."

Arizona and Eliza quickly let go of each other and turn to face Cristina and whoever is with her.

"Teddy!" Arizona exclaims.

"Hello strangers," Teddy grins from ear to ear, "Long time no see!"

Arizona hurries towards her, almost throwing herself into her friend's arms. "Oh my God, I can't believe you're here!"

"Cristina called me," Teddy laughs, her face buried in blonde hair. "I couldn't let this chance pass by, right? After all, Germany is just around the corner."

When Teddy lets go of her to embrace Eliza, Arizona's eyes meet Cristina's.

"Surprise!" she smirks. "Not bad for a jerk, huh?"

"Not bad at all," Arizona beams. "Thank you!"

"My pleasure. All right, now that we're all here," Cristina starts, interrupting Teddy and Eliza, who are already catching up, "I can give you guys a tour through the hospital, but maybe I'd better save that for later. I suggest we hit the town for some cheese fondue. And some wine, of course."

"Of course!" they all laugh in unison.

They leave the office two by two, Arizona and Teddy following Cristina and Eliza towards the elevator. Teddy turns her head to the side, watching Arizona who's this close to skipping down the hallway. A big laugh escapes her.

"Look at you! Can you be any happier?" she giggles.

"Right now? I don't think so," Arizona grins. "You know what this is, right?"

Teddy lifts her shoulders, her eyes questioning. "What?"

"It's girls night!" Arizona cheers. "Yay!"

Teddy chuckles and shakes her head, an endearing look on her face. Without answering she watches her friend bounce up and down.

Years may pass, distances can grow and lives do take different courses, but - thank goodness! - some things just never change...

... ...


	10. Etosha National Park - Namibia

"Did you know that giraffes are gay?"

The two women in the front seats simultaneously turn their heads to look over their shoulders, both staring with astonishment at the girl sitting behind them.

"What makes you think that?!" Eliza asks, trying not to laugh when she realizes the kid is actually being serious.

"I read about it. I'm telling you, boy giraffes like boy giraffes!" Sofia tells them, nodding her head frantically, like that's the way to convince them.

Shifting in her seat Arizona turns around. "Honey, I told you not everything you read on Facebook is true," she smiles.

Sofia leans forward, now sitting eye to eye with her mother. "I know, that's why I go to school."

"You learned about gay giraffes in school?" Arizona mumbles, raising her eyebrows. "How about that? We didn't even learn about gay people in school."

Eliza snorts with laughter. "You know you sound like a hundred years old now, right?"

Arizona glances at her wife. "Shut up," she grumbles, albeit playfully - her dimples giving her away as usual. "So, these giraffes... are they parading as well? Rainbow flags and everything?"

Sofia sits back again. "You don't wave a flag. Does that make you any less gay?" she remarks without a blink.

"Ha, touché!" Eliza cries out, fist-bumping her stepdaughter and eliciting a triumphant laugh from her.

Arizona shakes her head. "You think we could have one day without the two of you teaming up on me?" she sighs.

Eliza leans in, an empathetic smile on her lips. "Awww," she hums, stretching her hand to ruffle Arizona's hair. "Probably not."

Ignoring her daughter cracking up in the back seat Arizona pulls a face. "You really believe her?"

"I don't know," Eliza shrugs, "I mean, they do have the eyelashes for it."

"Look!" Sofia suddenly comes between, pointing her finger to the road in front of them. They both turn their heads, squeezing their eyes in their attempt to find... what exactly?

"A leopard?" they ask almost in one, eager voice. They've spotted pretty much every animal that lives here, except for the leopard.

Sofia sighs in a way only a young teenager can sigh. "Seriously? What have we been waiting for the past hour?"

Slightly embarrassed by a ten-year-old, both women can't help but chuckle. Right. A park ranger.

They look again, a bit further ahead now, and both spot the car that's slowly coming towards them. Eliza heaves a sigh of relief. "Finally. I know we'll sleep in the car anyway, but I really feel a lot more safe on a campsite!"

Now they aren't actually sleeping  _in_  their car, they're sleeping on top of it. For the past two weeks they've been the temporary but very proud owners of a 4x4 with a tent on its roof. It's their most basic stay since they started their around the world trip, but they're all really enjoying it. It's fun and adventurous, though truth be told they always made it to camp. To the big ones, where there were restaurants and showers, and sometimes even swimming pools, and to the small ones, where there was almost nothing around, but where their tent got surrounded by countless zebras and oryxes at night - a magical experience they'll never forget.

They always made it to camp, as it should be, but today they got stranded, right when they hit the wilder, more remote side of the national park. And as the sun slowly started to set their nerves started to rise.

As the car gets closer to them they can tell it's definitely a ranger. Thank God!

"Hi there," he greets them as he stops his car next to theirs. "Car trouble?"

Eliza nods at him. "Flat tire. We have tools and a spare, but we don't want to get out of the car. You know, since there are pretty big cats around and all!"

He returns her smile. "Good thinking! Too many people take the risk, thinking they're safe as long as they stay close to their vehicle. But you almost never are." He lifts his arm, showing them the rifle that's been lying next to him. "Not without some protection."

Arizona leans forward. "Can you help us? Keep an eye out while we change the tire. Since you have that... thing?" Her face twists a little. She never liked guns, despite the fact that both her father and her brother were army men. Or maybe because of it.

"Sure," the ranger smiles again, while already getting out of his car. "Let's get your tools. As long as you stay between me and the car you'll be okay."

Eliza opens her door and gets out, followed by Arizona, who climbs over the handbrake and leaves the car at the same side. When the back door is about to open as well she's quicker than a leopard to push it close again though. "Oh no little lady, you're staying in the car!"

Sofia throws herself backwards on the couch. "But Moooom..." she whines dramatically. Teenagers and toddles, they're really not that different.

The ranger introduces himself as Prince and walks with them to the back of their car to get the tools and the spare tire. "Are you sure you can do this?" he asks them, "We can call for some extra help..?"

"We already tried, but we don't have reception here," Eliza tells him as she rolls the new tire next to the wheel and kneels down in front of it. "But it's okay. Lifting a car with a jack is not that different than opening someone up with a rib spreader."

Since she and Arizona are both focused on the flat tire they don't notice the confused, slightly shocked look on Prince's face, but Sofia - now hanging out of the window to be a part of the festivities outside - does. "They're surgeons," she explains to him, "Not serial killers or anything... as far as I know."

"Sofia!"

Sofia ignores her mother, since the ranger is way more interesting. She looks at his rifle. "Are you really gonna shoot? When there are animals coming to us?"

Prince briefly looks at her, a patient smile on his lips, then moves his eyes back to his surroundings. "Only when I have to, when there's no other way to keep us safe."

"Like how?" she asks.

He turns his head again. "Like scaring them away with a loud warning shot."

"It's so sad though," Sofia pouts, "That you have to shoot sometimes."

"It is," Prince nods, "But also very, very rare. We interfere as less as possible. Even when animals are hurt by other animals we don't put them down. Cause it's nature, you know?"

"I do," Sofia nods enthusiastically, "It's the circle of life!"

"Someone has been watching The Lion King," Eliza murmurs underneaths her breath, as Arizona squats close next to her.

Arizona cocks her head, grinning as their eyes meet, "Only a million times! You may think she's got her optimism from me, but I'm afraid it's just  _Hakuna Matata_  all day, every day." She looks up at her daughter, who's now acrobatically dangling above her. Her eyes grow soft with love. "And now we're actually here. Being able to show her all this, it's such a gift."

Eliza mirrors her smile and lightly props her chin on Arizona's shoulder. Forgetting what they were about to do they don't move, they just watch and listen to Sofia's chatter with Prince. "The real gift to me," Eliza quietly speaks up, "is you two letting me be a part of this."

Tilting her head Arizona rests her forehead gently against her wife's. Wrapped up in the moment she draws in a long breath and closes her eyes for a second. "Like there's any other way," she sighs as her heart swells with affection.

Eliza doesn't fight her. They just stay still for another moment, staring into nothing, breathing the same air, until Sofia's voice slowly brings them back to the here and now.

"...but the wildebeests aren't bad or evil, they're just scared for the hyenas. And there are so many of them-"

They both start to laugh, realizing the car isn't going to fix itself. "Alright, back to business," Eliza smirks, "Unless you want to hear about the rest of the movie."

Arizona gets up. She straightens her back. "Sofia, sweetie, stop distracting this man, will you. And quiet down a little, you're attracting the lions!"

"I'm not," Sofia tells her. She's now sitting in the car window. "I'm scaring them away!"

"Well, let's not try to find out if it works, shall we?" Arizona laughs. "Now get back in the car, we're about to lift it."

By now Eliza already adjusted the jack. She raises the car a few inches without difficulties and starts unscrewing the lug nuts. Arizona is about to kneel down and help her, but now that Sofia's got her mother's attention she's not willing to let go.

"We should ask him," she goes on.

"About what?" Arizona frowns, a little distracted, as she starts helping Eliza to remove the flat tire.

"About the giraffes. He's a ranger, he knows!" Sofia cheers. Before Arizona can stop her she's already swinging halfway out of the window again. "Prince!"

Prince looks over his shoulder.

"My mom doesn't believe that giraffes are gay. But it's true, isn't it?"

"Gay?" A glorious laugh escapes him. "Well, I don't know about that, but it's true that male giraffes can get impatient as it takes longer for the females to mature. And yes, when that happens, in many occasions they look for each other's... uhm.. company."

With her eyes on the women on the ground Sofia pumps her fist in the air. "See? I told you!" she exults. She looks at Prince again, almost apologetically. "They think they know everything, just because they're doctors, but they don't know anything real important. Like stuff about animals."

"I bet you do, though?" Prince remarks, clearly entertained by her enthusiasm.

Sofia's smile widens. "I do. It's my favorite subject in school."

"So I guess you don't want to be a doctor, like them?" he asks.

"Nope, I want to be a marine biologist," she tells him with certainty, only to look pensive all of a sudden. "Or maybe a park ranger?"

"Well, in that case, make sure you call us. We can always use people who know the important stuff," Prince laughs. "I'm sure you'll make a great ranger."

"I'm sure she'll make a great lawyer!" Arizona mumbles beneath her breath as she and Eliza carry the bad tire to the trunk. "Practicing on me all the time."

Clearing away the tire and tools Eliza looks up at her. She tries not to laugh, but her eyes are twinkling. "How about a politician? She'll crush them all!"

Arizona rolls her eyes towards the sky. "Even worse," she groans. "Does she really have to grow up?"

Eliza closes the trunk and leans against it, pulling Arizona towards her for a quick kiss. "Not today," she winks. "Come on, let's go!"

She brushes her palms together in a poor attempt to get them somewhat clean and walks up to Prince to shake his hand. "We're done. Thank you for keeping us safe."

"No problem," he smiles. "I'm glad you're on your way again before it's too dark. Which camp are you staying?"

"Olifantsrus," she answers, "It shouldn't be too far, I think."

"It isn't," Prince confirms, pointing in the direction they're heading to. "Half an hour, at most. Unless those elephants keep blocking your road!"

Eliza puts her hand above her eyes to have a better look. Close to the horizon a herd of elephants crosses the road. "Look at that!" she laughs.

Prince returns to his car. He's going in the other direction. As Eliza waves him goodbye Arizona shows up next to her. She hands her the keys.

"You drive the last part, I'm sitting in the back," she states.

"You are?" Eliza narrows her eyes. "Why?"

Arizona's mouth turns into a smile. "I wanna know what other animals are gay," she grins. "But most of all I really want to cuddle my kid now that it's still today!"

... ...


	11. Komodo National Park - Indonesia

They are all sitting in a circle around the campfire on the beach of this small, uninhabited island (except for some goats, for some reason there are goats). After watching thousands and thousands of flying foxes leaving their trees during sunset, they enjoyed a delicious meal of fresh fish in the pleasant company of the other travelers and the crew of this two day-trip.

Now it's dark. Darkness comes quickly here; within half an hour the warm, bright colors of the day are gone and the world turns into pitch black nothing.

"So? Everyone ready to meet the dragons tomorrow?" Matt, their captain / tour guide / divemaster, grins at them. There's a hint of a smirk on his lips, telling them he already knows their answer. It's not his first time sailing a bunch of tourists to Rinca, one of the bigger islands at this marine park, and home to the very rare - and very scary - komodo dragons.

"Are they really that dangerous?" Jill, a British girl, asks him in return, her voice both nervous and eager. She looks up from the plastic cup she's filling with a cheap red, her eyes full of expectation.

"They sure are," Matt nods, "They'd be on top of the food chain if it weren't for us humans. They're quite fast, despite their weight, and very strong. And I honestly don't know what to fear most: their teeth or their claws!"

"And yet we're going to hike through their territory, with zero protection," Eliza mumbles, as she gratefully accepts the bottle from her neighbor and pours herself some wine.

Matt grins again. "Well, you won't be completely by yourself," he tries to reassure her. "We're sending a local guide with you. He'll take a stick with him."

Eliza shifts in her chair. "A stick?! Well, that's a relief!" she notes sarcastically, making Matt laugh even louder.

"No worries, these men really know what they're doing."

"I bet those lizards do, too!" Arizona scoffs, though clearly excited.

"Is it true that they eat each other?" Lasse, a Norwegian guy, asks, seemingly intrigued.

Matt sits back in his chair and takes another sip of his beer, before nodding again. "Sometimes, yes. The adults tend to go after the young ones. Which is why the juveniles live in the trees until they become too heavy for the branches. Remember that tomorrow, they could be above your head as well!"

Taking a big gulp of her wine, Eliza coughs and turns towards Arizona. She makes a face. "Why are we here?"

"Because it's awesome," her wife winks at her, before gently squeezing her knee. "Don't worry, babe. There'll be a guide with us. And he has a stick!"

They all laugh, with sounds of joy now overruling the nervous chuckles. Arizona leans in, her lips now close to Eliza's ear. "Plus you always have me to protect you," she whispers, "Your very own Khaleesi."

Eliza turns her head and looks Arizona in the eyes, a soft smile lingering on her face. "See, that's really all I needed to hear," she grins. "Now how about we call it a night? I feel like taking my Dragon Queen back to our tent."

Arizona answers her by wiggling her eyebrows.

They both get up and wish the others goodnight. Using their flashlights they easily find their way to their tent - the second one in a row of four. They brush their teeth behind it, before crawling in the tight space, where two air mattresses await them.

"My God, it's an oven in here!" Arizona sighs, "I'm not getting in that sleeping bag!"

Eliza, shoving their beds together, looks up at her. "Please, tell me that counts for your pajamas as well?" she laughs.

"What pajamas?" Arizona smirks. She maneuvers herself out of her shorts and tank top, dropping the garments on their backpacks, and lies down on top of the sleeping bag. Eliza quickly follows her example and nestles herself in Arizona's arms.

"Too hot?" she questions, but Arizona already pulls her closer.

"Oh honey, when it comes to you there is no such thing as too hot."

As her hand starts to caress Arizona's smooth, bare stomach, Eliza kisses the blonde's collarbone. "Are you sure about that?" she hums, her lips grazing the somewhat clammy skin as she's already about to drop another kiss.

Arizona rolls to her side, cups Eliza's face with one hand and captures her lips. "More than anything," she murmurs against them, right before melting into a passionate kiss - almost literally, as it is indeed a hundred degrees in here.

Fully accepting the invitation and without breaking their kiss Eliza gently pushes her back and lies down on top of her. Just like Arizona's, her own skin is burning as well, and not just because of another day in the sun and the fact that their tent is a sauna. With her hand tangled in blonde hair she slowly starts to grind her body against her wife's. Her mouth find Arizona's neck - her tongue licking and sucking at the beating pulse. Arizona bites her lips, but she's too late - a soft moan escapes her, echoing against the thin sheet of the tent.

"S- Stop," she breathes, right before Eliza connects their lips again. She drags Arizona's lower lip between her teeth when they break apart, let's go and forces herself to push herself up. Hovering above her their eyes meet.

"You okay?"

Arizona takes a deep breath, a weak attempt to pull herself together.

"We can't do this here," she sighs, "We're like six feet away from our neighbors. On both sides!"

Drawing her brows together, Eliza grumbles. "Seriously? You're blue balling me?"

"I'm blue balling  _me_ ," Arizona snorts, "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

Eliza lowers herself, but instead of kissing Arizona again she just strokes her lips with her own. "Prove it," she softly moans into the other woman's mouth.

"If only I knew how," Arizona groans in frustration. Reluctantly she pushes Eliza away from her. "I mean it, not here!"

Not even giving it a second thought Eliza swiftly sits up, taking Arizona by surprise by pulling her with her. "Okay, then we go outside. No one will see or hear us a hundred yards from the camp," she suggests, yet the look on Arizona's face tells her that she doesn't sound convincing. She squints her eyes. "What?"

Arizona lifts her shoulder in a half shrug. "There are goats out there," she sheepishly mumbles.

"You're kidding me?" Eliza laughs, "The Mother of Dragons is afraid of goats?!"

"Shhh!" Arizona shushes her, waving her arm as a reminder of their surroundings, and possible audience. "I'm not afraid of them. I just don't want them to visit me when I'm lying there, butnaked-"

"No, no, no!" Eliza stops her halfway, "Don't start about being naked without actually going there!"

Lying down again, a chuckle falls from Arizona's lips. "Sorry love, it's just not gonna happen."

Seemingly defeated Eliza heaves a heavy sigh and lies down next to her. Both on their backs now they stare at the roof of the tent. Just when Arizona believes that the subject is off the table, she feels how Eliza's skilled fingers find hers and start to play with them.

"We can sneak onto the boat...?" Eliza quietly speaks up again, her voice still deep and filled with desire. Arizona entwines their fingers and lifts their hand, pressing a kiss on top of Eliza's.

"That's where the crew sleeps."

They stay silent for a moment when two pair of footsteps pass their tent, followed by the sound of a zipper - now they're sure their neighbors are home.

"Right," Eliza goes on as the voices tell them the people next door are busy with their own business, instead of with theirs. "How 'bout the water? We could do some skinny dipping?"

Arizona rolls to her side. "How come I never knew that being horny makes you so inventive?" she giggles. Eliza mirrors her position.

"You like?"

"I do," Arizona smirks. "But I'm not going in that ocean by night. Diving with those manta rays today has been more than amazing, b-"

"-but they're worse than the goats?" Eliza completes her sentence.

"Kind of," Arizona cracks up with laughter. She stretches her hand, following the contours of her wife's face with the tip of her fingers. "Please don't think resisting you is easy!" she whimpers. "You're so fucking gorgeo-"

She can't finish, as Eliza abruptly closes the distance between them. Firmly brushing her lips with her own, her tongue explores, tickles and traces the inside of her mouth. Damn, why does she have to be such a good kisser!? Arizona doesn't get the chance to change her mind though. Before she can surrender Eliza retreats.

"I'm sorry," she pants, "You're saying no. I shouldn't force myself on-"

"Hey!" Arizona cuts her off. "Stop it, okay? You're not forcing yourself on me. Let's not turn this into something bad - except for bad luck. I'm sure we'll make up for it tomorrow," she smiles, suggestively raising her eyebrow.

Eliza scoffs. "Tomorrow? Didn't you listen to Matt? There won't be a tomorrow!" She deeply exhales. "Don't you see? It's our last night on earth. If we wanna go out with a bang, well, it's now or never."

Unable not to laugh Arizona shakes her head. "Who knew I married such a dramaqueen," she snorts, while stretching her arm to reach for the flashlight that's on the ground behind Eliza. She turns it off. "There, at least no more naked bodies to distract us."

"Yeah, cause I'm suddenly unaware that you're right next to me, feeling the exact same thing as I do," Eliza murmurs. "You know what, screw you, I'll do it myself!"

"What?!" Arizona cries out, immediately slamming her hand to her mouth to quiet herself. "You're what?" she asks again through her fingers.

By the moving shadows and the sounds of her shifting around on her airbed Eliza seems to be making herself comfortable. She chuckles. "You want a live report?"

Arizona props herself on her elbow. "No! Eliza, come on, they'll hear you!"

"I'll be quiet."

"Have you met you? You are never quiet!"

"I can be. I used to be a teenager once, remember?" Eliza points out. Arizona can tell she's smiling.

She can also tell she's doing a lot more.

"Oh my god, you're really...!?" she exclaims, though making sure to keep her voice down this time. "You know, it's moments like these that I remember why I used to hate you!"

"You never hated me," Eliza laughs. "You wanted to, but you couldn't."

"Whatever," Arizona grumbles, unwilling to admit that Eliza is one hundred percent right about this.

In the darkness Eliza's free hand finds Arizona's. She softly squeezes it. "Just so you know, you're the only one being loud here."

Arizona promptly keeps her mouth shut. Though not for long.

"Are you really...?" she whispers beneath her breath, moving herself slightly towards Eliza.

"Hm hm," Eliza hums.

Arizona slides even closer, her mouth now right next to Eliza's ear. "What are you doing?"

"Rubbing my clit," Eliza softly sighs. She cocks her head on the pillow, facing Arizona. They can't see each other, but Arizona can feel Eliza's warm breath against her cheek. She swallows.

"How- How does it feel?"

Eliza stretches her neck, her lips now almost touching Arizona's. "Hot. Wet. And s-so good." She's panting, but Arizona has to give it to her: she hardly makes a sound. "Are you. Still. Hating me?"

With her mouth completely dry all of a sudden Arizona swallows again. "N- No," she admits, drawing her lower lip between her teeth to keep it in control. "I only hate that I'm not a part of this," she breathes, though hardly audible.

"It's not too late," Eliza sighs.

No longer waiting for Arizona's response she takes her hand again and directs it to her core, where it finds its way without hesitation. She lets go, only to move her coated fingers to Arizona's body, easily sliding them into her wife's panties. Finally touching each other they both deeply exhale, though they make sure to muffle their moans and their heavy breathing by biting their tongues, their lips and - in the end - each other.

They don't need long. After just a few minutes Eliza finds herself tumbling on the edge, and when Arizona sinks her teeth into her shoulder she falls into the deep, dragging Arizona with her.

Coming down from their orgasms, with their heads still dizzy, they don't move, except for Arizona's thumb that tenderly caresses the bitemark on Eliza's shoulder.

"Did I hurt you?" she whispers.

"Yes," Eliza slightly nods, "But in a very good way. How about you? You're okay?"

Arizona smiles, even though Eliza can't see it. "I am. Who knew quiet sex could be this exciting?"

Eliza pulls her into her arms, spooning her from behind. "Just know that tomorrow I'll be screaming your name again."

Feeling sleep sneaking up on her Arizona yawns, though without losing the grin on her face. "You mean before I rescue you from those giant lizards, or afterwards when you're thanking me for saving your life?"

"Both," Eliza hums, her voice now sounding as sleepy as Arizona's.

With an even bigger smile on her lips Arizona closes her eyes. Both sounds perfect.

... ...


End file.
